


Secret

by Disoryented



Series: Empathy [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, rut/heat heat Knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "Even if I may... or may not have feelings for others?""No," Donghyuck answers immediately. The wind picks up and blows past them. Their hair rustles in it. Renjun smells like him... he loves that. "You know I don't care. Even if I didn't have feelings... for them... kind of," he smiles, but then it drops, "I'd try... for you."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Empathy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683304
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Wadduuuup!!!! It's me HAHA!  
> You know the drill!  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! English is not my first language and I proofread myself.  
> 2\. Part 4! *throws confetti*  
> 3\. This... You know my saying. This wasn't supposed to be 22k!! *tired sigh*  
> 4\. I am... Okay with this. I still have so many ideas for this pairing.  
> 5\. Most of the Dreamie pairings in one fic! HAHA Yay 2.0  
> 6\. Uhm... On to the next one? shdfvash
> 
> \- For A. <3  
> Thank you for your consistent support and love. I truly appreciate you and all the time you spend with me.
> 
> Anyway~  
> ENJOY!!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Jeno's eyes flutter open and he stares at the ceiling of his bedroom in silence. His breathing is steady, heavy and he feels that familiar warmth within him, that slow crawl up his spine. He's up early, alarm still set for about half an hour. A guess. He can hear his mother going about the house, preparing for work as she walks down the stairs, but he still doesn't make an effort to move.

His eyes trail to the window and he blinks, inhales slowly as he looks at the rising sun. His nose twitches and he hums. His rut has started.

He shifts his jaw, cracks his neck and as if he has all the time in the world reaches into his sweats, slips his hand into his boxers and sighs when he wraps it around his erect shaft. He strokes leisurely, allows himself to enjoy it for the spare minutes he has. The blinking light of a notification signals him to his phone and he reaches over with his other hand to grab it, opens it. There is a message from Donghyuck.

_"Sleep well Jen. I'll see you tomorrow."_

He stares at it for a moment, head tilting as he thinks of the beta. His mind trails to Donghyuck, to his beautiful golden skin, the moles that adorn it like stars. His musical, unique voice... to his chocolaty scent that he can only catch when the beta clings to him, rubs his cheek to Jeno's arm and hold him close.

His chest rumbles with a growl when the other seeps in now. Soft skin, milky white, sharp eyes and a voice that commands attention. The cherry sweet scent so potent when he's near. The soft whines he tries to suppress from time to time thinking Jeno doesn't catch them, but there is next to nothing the alpha doesn't notice about Renjun, about either of his two friends to be frank.

He wonders again, imagines as he has time and time again. What their soft pants would sound like. Would they be loud? Pitched? Deep? Would they cling to him, cry? The image of either of them sprawled beneath him, laid open to devour continuously is enough to heat up his blood, make him purr as he speeds up, but it is the last person that does it, that sends him over the edge.

A hard face, broken and sated... Only a dream, but enough, along with the other two to make him cum, spill into his boxers with a grunt and lay in silence as the following waves wash over him. The first of many, not as demanding, not just yet. When he gets home it'll be a different story.

He sighs as he stares at his bedroom ceiling. The only good thing about his rut is that he doesn't feel like ass for jacking off to his friends and as he rises, sits for a second there is a moment of sadness that washes over him before he buries it in his heart, yanks his duvet off and starts his day.

Minutes later he is pulling down the collar of his turtle neck to secure the scent blocker-patches on to his glands. His mother has told him that it isn't efficient, but he has never had any problems controlling himself during his rut. Thus he sees it as no excuse to skip school.

He grabs his keys from his dresser and kisses his mom goodbye when he meets her downstairs. She hands him his lunch and a sandwich for breakfast since he came down late and tells him to be careful.

"Always, ma." She smiles, pushes up his glasses for him and sends him along.

Renjun is more than likely already waiting for him on the porch of his house and Donghyuck is probably rushing before he gets there. He slips a suppressant between his lips and swallows it down with some water after he's takes a bite of his sandwich. They do not last long with him, but they help for the hours of school, somewhat keep his hormones at bay.

The only problem he's ever had with this, is: If someone provoked him, he'd get more agitated than usual. He smiles lightly as he pulls his Jeep out of the driveway. He can't wait to see them.

Renjun smiles when Jeno stops in front of his house, climbs into the car and sparks a conversation so easily you'd swear they had woken up together. His glasses gleam in the sun as he says good morning and as they both know Donghyuck waves from his front door for them to wait a second when they arrive at his house.

Jeno laughs a moment as Renjun shakes his head from the seat beside him. He stretches again, hums low as he rolls his shoulders.

"You alright?" Renjun asks, "Sleep okay?" Donghyuck is walking to the car, his hair is still a bit messy and the morning sun shines on his skin.

Jeno hums, takes a slow breath and smiles when the omega's cherry sweet scent graces his senses. "I'm fine."

He smiles again when Donghyuck dives into the back seat and Renjun scolds him almost immediately while the alpha puts his car into drive to take off.

The only problem he's ever had with _this_ , is: If someone provoked him, he'd get more agitated than usual– Donghyuck leans forward and hugs him over his chair. –But what are the chances of that happening?

It's just a week anyway.

\-----

"Yang," Jeno says airily and the other alpha looks up from his phone.

"Morning, Jeno."

"Still texting Kunhang?" Jeno asks after he gives a small nod, slips into the seat beside the other alpha. "Didn't his classes start already?"

"They are about to. They had a hold up."

Jeno hums, pulls out his Biology- and notebook before continuing. "How is he anyway? I saw the other guys a few days ago when I picked up Donghyuck from Mark's dorm, but Kunhang wasn't there?"

"Ah– Oh–" Yangyang's brows rise a bit. "Yeah, we went out. His exam week is close and I wanted him to let loose a bit."

"Let loose, huh?" Jeno smiles and Yangyang shakes his head and answers with one of his own as he puts away his phone, their professor entering.

"You know that's not what I mean, Lee. Plus," he teases, voice lowering. "You should actually let loose with that crush you have."

"I don't have a crush," Jeno says too fast and Yangyang grins. Jeno sighs annoyed, but he pauses for a moment, mind wandering to the three specific individuals. His eyes come to rest on back of the last from the three and he stares at him a little too long. "I–"

"You do," Yangyang whispers as their professor tells them to open their books. Jeno watches the individual shift in his seat as he follows the professor's instructions. "Just tell him how you feel."

"And what makes you think Donghyuck is interested?" he hears himself ask as he continues to stare at the broad back a few seats ahead. Yangyang's eyes widen.

"I didn't think you'd admit it."

Jeno hasn't fully admitted anything really. Donghyuck isn't the only one he has feelings for, but he knows Yangyang suspects it's the beta. "Your money is on him, no?"

Yangyang tries to trail Jeno's eyes, ask what he is looking at, but their professor cuts him off at the start. "What–?"

"Mr. Liu, is my class not interesting enough for you?" Yangyang's ears twitch and his eyes lock to the old man in front of the class. Some of the other students turn to look at him instead. "If you want to graduate this year, I advice you pay attention."

"Yes, sir," Yangyang says easily, a hint of a laugh on his lips. Jeno can hear it, but he is still staring at the broad back, thinks. The person shifts now, as if he senses Jeno's eyes on him. He turns, and looks over his shoulder like some of the other students. Their eyes lock and they stay like that a moment. Jeno's left leg twitches when he fights off the urge of his nose wanting to twitch up.

His wolf bristles, purrs within him and Jeno tilts his head as he looks at the other alpha, whose eyes are just as hard as his. To suppress the erupting surge of emotions and wave of arousal that starts to build up within him he looks down, breaks away first. His jaw shifts as he pulls out a pen to start taking notes and when he looks up the other alpha has turned away as well.

\-----

There is soft giggling, rustling as the sheets move. A sigh.

Donghyuck runs his hands over Renjun's waist, appreciates the omega's soft, smooth skin as he grinds forward onto his cock with eager whines.

Renjun's cherry scent is arousing, sweet as he tilts his head back, moans soft and sexy. Donghyuck runs his hands up, makes to tweak a small pink nipple.

Renjun's hand comes forward to smack it and Donghyuck laughs, tilts his head back in joy. "What? I can't touch you now?" the beta asks, voice dipping low, eyes narrowed and dilated as he stares up at Renjun.

His hair is a mess and Renjun whines his hips down onto him, leans forward to run his hands through the soft locks.

Donghyuck's chocolaty scent is amazing and with his senses heightened like this he can feast on it, nibble at the beta's neck and suck in the scent as Donghyuck moans under him, fucks up into Renjun's tight heat.

"I'm close," Renjun whispers and Donghyuck simply nods, too focused on how the omega flutters around him, sucks him in.

"Hyuck," Renjun whines, grinds down harder and Donghyuck moans as a reply, fucks up harder, grabs the globes of Renjun's soft ass and plants his feet in the mattress. He's close too.

Donghyuck hisses, head slowly tilting back as Renjun moans in delight, the slaps increasing in volume, in speed as they fuck. "Yes– right there, Hyuck– ooh!" Renjun whines, fingers gripping in Donghyuck's hair. It hurts a bit, but Donghyuck loves that, loves the knowledge of knowing Renjun feels good. His face red and eyes drooping as Donghyuck fucks into him. God, he's so beautiful.

"Kiss me?" Donghyuck asks then, voice strained as he suppresses a moan, lets it go when Renjun moans into his mouth and they move against the sheets in incoherent bliss.

Renjun cums then and his back arches, cock spurting white over Donghyuck's tanned stomach in pretty lines. He bounces, whines higher now as his orgasm sets over him and Donghyuck continues to fuck into him for his own release.

When he does finally cum it's with a final snap of his hips, a loud clap before he moans and spills inside Renjun. The omega praises him with soft caresses to his skin, an appreciative kiss to his sweaty neck and Donghyuck breathes hard as he's pampered, groans as he turns.

Renjun does not stop his ministrations, kisses and scents all over Donghyuck's face and he's rubbing his nose into the crook of the beta's neck when Donghyuck finally hums, calm.

Renjun nips at the skin as Donghyuck runs a gentle hand over his spine, loves how Renjun flushes close as his digests run over the bones.

Donghyuck hums again, but this time he shifts his head, grabs Renjun's chin to kiss his lips and the omega smiles, kisses back soft and lazily.

"So beautiful," Donghyuck says as he runs his thumb over Renjun's swollen lips. The omega beams, flushes impossibly closer and pecks his lips. Once, twice before it becomes a real kiss.

Donghyuck lets himself be scented again, lays in sweet comfort as Renjun plants kisses over his skin, from the moles on his face to his navel.

When Renjun is done Donghyuck is dozing and the omega has to shake him so he doesn't fall asleep. "We still have homework, Hyuck."

Donghyuck whines. "Five more minutes."

"You always say that. Come on. I want to be back home before sundown, mom is making kimchi and the professor will be annoying." Renjun pulls at his arm lightly.

"I'll just ask Jeno," Donghyuck's voice comes from where he has placed a pillow over his head. Renjun stills and Donghyuck braces himself.

His laugh erupts when Renjun smacks a different pillow onto Donghyuck with all the force he can muster. "Stop using his kindness to your advantage! We are so lucky to have him as a friend!"

He lift the pillow to smack it down again and Donghyuck laughs out once more. "Okay, okay! I give, I give!" He wrestles the pillow from Renjun's hands and pushes the omega down into the sheets.

Smiles grace their lips and Donghyuck kisses Renjun softy. The omega runs the soft tips of his fingers over Donghyuck's jaw, presses lightly. "Let's clean up before your parents get home," he whispers to Donghyuck's lips and the beta nods.

Renjun makes to rise, but Donghyuck wraps an arm around him and hoist him up. "Hey!" Renjun protests, but the beta simply laughs and tosses him over his shoulder, turn to start the journey to the shower even though Renjun kicks and wiggles in his hold.

"What are you thinking about?"

Donghyuck leans his head over Renjun's shoulder as the omega absentmindedly runs his hands down his own torso.

"Jeno," Renjun answers slowly. The following silence is filled only with the streaming of the shower before he continues. "He's– He was really quiet today."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah," Renjun leans against Donghyuck and they flush close together, chest to back as the omega grabs onto the beta's hands, wraps them around him, "More than usual. He was quiet this morning, but at lunch and when he put us home after school... he seemed lost in thought."

"I know what you mean," Donghyuck says after humming. "Think something happened?"

"No," Renjun shakes his head, "He would have told us. He tells us everything," he trails off... "Right?"

"Suddenly so unsure," Donghyuck whispers and he plants a kiss on Renjun's neck, starts to lightly suck at the skin. Renjun lets him, runs his fingers over Donghyuck's forearms.

"Do you think he knows?" Donghyuck stops. There is another silence. "What will we do if he's figured it out?"

"He hasn't."

"But, Hyuck," Renjun worries. "I don't want to lose him. Having him as a friend is all we–"

"Shh," Donghyuck shushes, spins the omega and pulls him close again. "He doesn't know."

"How do you know that?" Renjun continues to worry. "He hardly tells us anything. Sometimes I feel like he only tells us what he wants us to know. We don't even know his rut cycle–"

Donghyuck silences him with a kiss this time. "Just a hunch," he says to Renjun's hips. "And no,” he laughs, “He doesn’t tell us everything. We don’t either, right? He doesn't treat us any differently, no?"

Renjun nods his head to the side, face still worried, but Donghyuck knows that the omega agrees with him. "I guess you're right," he finally replies, "but if he keeps this up I'll ask him what his deal is. He knows he can just tell us." Renjun clicks his tongue and Donghyuck smiles when he continues with; "Stupid alpha pride."

"Do you think he'd hate it?" Donghyuck asks hours later when they are in front of Renjun's house. The sun is going down and colors the block in a beautiful orange hue. Donghyuck thinks Renjun looks the prettiest with the warm light in his eyes. Soft, serene, loving...

Renjun sighs, hugs himself. He's wearing Donghyuck's hoodie, a bit big on him and Donghyuck wants to pull him close, but he knows better, knows Renjun's parents may be watching. He'll settle for looking at the omega clad in his own clothes. A small victory. He loves it when Renjun takes his clothes.

"I honestly don't know, Hyuck. Sometimes I wish I didn't–"

"You'll regret saying that," Donghyuck cuts in and Renjun lets out a frustrated sigh, nods.

"You're right," he sighs. "I just… sometimes wish I could," his voice lowers, "love who I want to love..." A frown forms on Donghyuck's lips. "I just... one is stoic and cold... and seems so dangerous... but I care... the other is strong and silent and I feel as if he cares for me too? And then there is you?"

"You're not the only one that fell in love with your friend," Donghyuck whispers. The sun has lowered more. Renjun's mom will call out soon, but Donghyuck's eyes soften as he looks at the omega before him. "I did it first."

Renjun looks up through his lashes, then away, laughs before he looks at Donghyuck again. "Falling in love with your best friend. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Donghyuck replies honestly, eyes warm, "But I don't regret it."

"Even if I may... or may not have feelings for others?"

"No," Donghyuck answers immediately. The wind picks up and blows past them. Their hair rustles in it. Renjun smells like him... he loves that. "You know I don't care. Even if I didn't have feelings... for them... kind of," he smiles, but then it drops, "I'd try... for you."

Renjun looks at him in silence for a moment. Donghyuck sees the grip around himself tighten, sees the omega take a slow breath before he speaks again. "If we weren't outside... if we were alone. I'd–"

"You'd kiss me," Donghyuck finishes, grins, "I know."

Renjun rolls his eyes, but he smiles and then his mother's voice comes through the window. "Injun! Dinner is ready!" She waves at Donghyuck and the beta waves back with a smile.

"Coming!" Renjun replies and he waits for her to turns and continue in the kitchen.

Donghyuck easily opens his arms and Renjun slots himself there for their hug. They sway in each other’s arms, don't flush too close, but Renjun smiles when Donghyuck plants a soft kiss against the fabric of the hoodie. "I love you."

Renjun pulls away and they clasp their hands together. Donghyuck sees his mom look out the window again, but Renjun smiles at him, back turned to her when he whispers. "I love you too." He jogs back when their hands unclasp and he shouts now. "Don't forget your homework!"

Donghyuck smiles, shakes his head as he watches his love run up the path of his house before he shouts back. "See you tomorrow, Injun!"

\-----

Jeno groans as he turns his face up so the warm water of the shower can wash over him. His teammates have already left. Gone to school like he should as well, but he’s chosen to stay behind. Even for just ten minutes.

He runs his hand over his face, through his wet hair. His bones ache as he runs it down his hard torso, wraps his fingers around his erect cock and sighs. He gives one stroke, two, thinks about… pretty star decorated skin, about soft hands around his bicep, about a head rest gently against his arm. His hips snap forward now, stutter a bit as he fucks into his rough hand, groans as he chases his release. He growls low, hisses as he grips his knot tightly, hips stuttering again when he thinks of planting it inside Donghyuck, pumping him full.

He cums with a low groan, spills over the wall and his fist and curses at the mess he’s made, but then his mind wanders to the beta again and his second wave hits just as hard. He pants when the third and final wave sets in, groans and turns his face up towards the water again. He turns it to cold even though it’s freezing outside, growls low and loud before it goes silent again, only the sound of rushing water filling the soccer team’s shower room.

He sighs as the freezing water cools his boiling blood, cools his thoughts, _him_ and cleans up before heading to school.

\---

Renjun sighs and smiles lightly as he spots the alpha against the wall. His blue hair stark against the white of his shirt. He should be thanking his lucky stars that not a lot of alpha's bother him, but then again that is probably because the alpha that bothers him the most is known for being territorial and short tempered.

Na Jaemin, he sighs again and when he passes to go to his next class Jaemin pushes himself off the wall, slowly falls into stride next to Renjun.

Students automatically move away to ignore bumping into the alpha and Renjun has only ever admitted to himself that he thinks, _that is hot_. Only himself... He should tell Donghyuck. Jaemin is handsome, Jaemin is strong, but Jaemin also always frightens him. He's a bit overbearing and if it wasn't for his ability to hide behind Donghyuck and Jeno from time to time he'd been a goner.

"You look nice today," comes the alpha's low voice and Renjun swallows before he replies with a soft _thank you_. Some days Jaemin says a lot. Others he does not. Today seems like a silent day and Renjun chances a glance at him when Jaemin looks at something over his shoulder.

"There are rice cakes in the cafeteria." Renjun's head whips back so fast when Jaemin speaks and he hopes the alpha didn't see. "Get there early and maybe you can snag some."

Renjun takes a breath. It is still a mystery why the alpha likes him, has been trying to court him since he presented a few months ago. Renjun has never asked. Jaemin just... _happened?_

One day he just started following Renjun around from time to time. It had bothered him in the beginning. He had wished he could just be open about his relationship with Donghyuck, but Renjun knows the alphas would just try to jump him because Renjun chose Donghyuck over them. He sighs for a third time. Why does everything have to be so complicated? On top of this all he grew to enjoy the alpha's presence. Their short exchanges or how Jaemin would attentively listen to Renjun when he was explaining something.

He had caught himself venting to the alpha and when he realized, froze, eyes widening, Jaemin was just still silently looking at him before he simply said. "If they are being stubborn just tell them you'll drop out of the group. It's your idea. They are lucky to have you. Pretty sure you can do this project on your own."

They had just been easy words, words he would have told himself too, but they had come from Jaemin and since then... he had grown to appreciate having him around. Had grown... fond of him.

He enjoyed it when the alpha would slip into the seat next to him during their shared classes and sometimes they’d even end up sitting next to each other during free periods. Renjun feels he should ask more about Jaemin. Like why his hair is always colored and why he is always seen mowing the lawn by that old fancy house near the park. Renjun spots him doing it from time to time when he and Donghyuck have to take the bus, like this morning. It needs tending to actually.

Donghyuck likes him too, but the beta also admitted that he thinks Jaemin doesn't like him. He has asked Jaemin about it, but the alpha had looked at Donghyuck in silence and shook his head.

"That's not it."

They had been confused, brows furrowing. "What do you mean?" Donghyuck had asked. Jaemin's eyes had flicked between the two and his mouth had opened to speak, but then he stilled and his gaze had locked to a point behind them.

"I don't want to talk about it," he had said then and when Renjun had looked back he noticed Jeno approaching. "See you," were Jaemin's last words that day.

The walk was silent and when Jaemin dropped him at his next class Renjun turned to him silently. It is a form of thank you. He isn't rude, even if Jaemin still scares him a bit. The alpha eyes him a moment and then his pupils zero in on something. They narrow and his nose twitches, lips drawing into an even thinner line than before.

Renjun takes in a breath, frozen as Jaemin stares at his neck. Then the alpha's hand comes up and a shock gets sent up Renjun's spine when the phalanx of his index finger slips in his collar, pulls it down just a tad.

Jaemin’s eyes burn on his skin and Renjun bites his tongue to suppress his whimper when the ashy scents sets in. Before the omega can muster up the courage to pull away and scold him for touching him, Jaemin presses his thumb down and pulls his collar up higher than it was before. His eyes flick to Renjun's, face unreadable before he walks away.

Renjun watches him go in silence and his tense body sags when Jaemin's strong, displeased scent fades.

-

"Jen-Jen," Donghyuck coos in greeting as he slips beside the alpha at lunch. Jeno doesn't look up from his work, continues writing as Donghyuck put his head on his shoulder. "What are you working on?"

"Chemistry," the alpha says simply. He's wearing a turtle neck even though he had soccer practice this morning. Donghyuck wonders if he isn't hot. He'd scold him first thing in the morning but _practice_ and when Jeno has practice Donghyuck and Renjun bus to school.

Donghyuck inhales slowly, so silently the alpha doesn't notice and he relished the strong scent of pine Jeno emits, in the way his eyes move and blink behind his glasses. His scent is always more potent after morning practice, even if Jeno does shower. He should make a day to go watch him again, see the alpha do his routine with the soccer team.

Jeno's hand shifts, and even though his shoulder drops with the action Donghyuck stays on it, watches as Jeno pulls out one of his notebooks and silently places it on the table in front of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck twists his head, brows furrowed.

"Geography," Jeno starts as he's working out an equation, firm fingers running over paper. He stops, looks up and his eyes shrink as he smiles. "I know you didn't read up. Those are the answers."

Donghyuck can't suppress the smile that breaks over his face, but he needs to suppress the strong urge to kiss the alpha's cheek.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"Suffer," Jeno replies easily and he continues writing. Donghyuck beams, twists his hand to squeeze at the alpha's strong thigh before he grabs the notebook, opens it and reads over Jeno's carefully written notes. Donghyuck loves this, loves that Jeno allows him to hang off him, loves that he doesn't pull away when Donghyuck's thigh presses against his, loves that it takes Jeno no effort or question to rest his head against Donghyuck's. If only...

"Cute," the soft voice comes and when the duo looks up Renjun smiles with a small curl of his lips. "You need to stop spoiling him, Jeno."

"I don't mind. He actually works and keeps his grades u–" Jeno cuts himself off, the corners of his lips turning down. Before Donghyuck can lift his head to look at his face, Jeno's next words fall. "What happened?"

Donghyuck sits up, eyes widening before they flick between the two. Renjun casts his down and it immediately makes Donghyuck want to get up and comfort him, but he holds himself, nails himself to his seat.

"Jaemin?" Jeno continues, voice dropping low, but loud enough for them to hear. When Renjun nods Jeno's face falls even more, sharp features hardening. "Is he having a bad day?"

Renjun is quick to shake his head. "No, Jeno. Don't worry about it. He just…" his eyes trail to Donghyuck, "Saw something he didn't like while I was with him... is all." Donghyuck's face saddens, but again before he can say or do anything Renjun smiles. "Really guys. It's fine."

"You know that if he does anything," Jeno says then, expression serious, "I'll deal with it, right?"

Renjun stills as he looks at Jeno. "It's fine, Jeno–"

"Renjun–," the alpha speaks again, voice hard. "If he does anything," Donghyuck feels something creep up his spine, goose bumps erupting over his skin. "Tell me."

It doesn't sound like a request. It sounds like an _order_. Jeno hardly ever gets like this. He is always cool, calm. Takes life one day at a time, but on rare days... his smile will fall. His mask will crack and they are all reminded that he is _an alpha_... One they know not to mess with. Most know this... Donghyuck feels sorry for those who don't.

Donghyuck sees Renjun shrink and the omega nods, casts his eyes down again and before the blush can creep into his cheeks the beta makes himself useful.

"Jeno," he says in his teasing voice, though his heart is hammering in his chest. He leans in a bit more, hands slowly caressing the fabric of his shirt, trembles. He hopes Jeno doesn't notice it. "We will. We promise. Relax, will you?"

Jeno's eyes slowly trail to Donghyuck and the beta's hands unconsciously grip the strong bicep. It's a plea as he looks into Jeno's eyes and the alpha takes a slow breath before he turns to his notebook again.

He says nothing more and neither do they. They aren't upset. This just sometimes... happens. Renjun's parents have told Renjun that he should be wary of alphas. He's told Donghyuck. They can be very manipulative if they want something their way.

Both Renjun and Donghyuck know Jeno doesn't do this... or at least... not without reason... or intent. They wonder if he knows... If he knows how pressing his presence is, how heavy his scent becomes and how it's suffocating under his gaze.

They wonder about it. Have talked about it, but they also both decided... Donghyuck looks up and Renjun smiles lightly at him. He knows it's a thank you. His cheeks aren't flushed anymore. They both decided that they would always let Jeno have his way... especially if he demanded it.

-

Jeno doesn't say much for the rest of the day and when he drops them off at Donghyuck's house, he simple says; "See you tomorrow," before driving off. 

"He seems tenser," Renjun mumbles, adjusts his backpack. Donghyuck hums a reply and the omega falls into step next to him. "Do you think something happened? I mean– We didn't really... do anything wrong. Right?"

"He seemed fine to me before," Donghyuck finally says and he thinks back to the way Jeno had easily smiled. "Maybe he doesn't like Jaemin? Finally getting to him?"

"I don't think so," Renjun shakes his head. "Jaemin has been around me for some time now and he seems fine... to be honest... I like having him around. You know this."

"Oh?" Donghyuck raises an amused brow. "This is new. We admitting we into bad boys now?" he teases and Renjun shoves him lightly, smiles.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

The omega sniffs, but then his brows furrow and he looks at the pavement. "I don't know, Hyuck... he– he's been around a lot... and he's been nothing but nice to me... but–"

"But it's Jaemin and you can't read him. It's okay... I understand.... Maybe I should talk to him more?" he adds then. "If my boyfriend says he's okay. He must not be all that bad."

Renjun smiles again and Donghyuck easily slips his bag off, puts it on his chest and gestures the omega to get on. Renjun easily jumps onto his back and after a bit of shifting and snuggling in, they are on their way again.

"I'll talk to Jeno tomorrow," Renjun begins again when his house comes into view. " _If_ you make peace with Jaemin. I can't have them growling at each other. Honestly..." he pauses, "Now that I think about it. Jaemin takes... measures to avoid running into Jeno."

Donghyuck's brows furrow. "But he kind of does that with everyone..."

"Yeah, but–" the omega's mind trails into thought.

"I'll ask. I'll ask," Donghyuck says to pull him back. "Just not tomorrow, because I have to go see my aunt with my mom. Relax. Don't think about it so much. You'll get wrinkles."

Renjun smacks him. Donghyuck laughs. "Would you mind it if I had wrinkles though?" the soft voice comes then and Donghyuck shakes his head in slight disbelieve, smiles.

"No, Injun. I will love you no matter what you look like." The sweet cherry scent sours. "Even if you are as blind as a bat and need me to change your diapers."

Another smack, another burst of laughter.

\-----

The front door opens, but Jaemin doesn't move from the worn couch in the living room and kitchen area. Only one window is open and through it he had watched the alpha approaching as he did every day.

"How was school?" come the first words and Jaemin simply hums, flips through his book to the next page. He's revising. There isn't much else to do around here. "I have a late shift," the alpha continues and he places his bag on their small kitchen table a few feet away. "We're finishing up."

Jaemin hums again as his brother pulls his shirt over his head and walks into his room. He re-appears a mere five minutes after, pulls an older one on and grabs his cap from the side table. He plops down next to Jaemin, takes his worn boots from beside the couch and starts pulling them on, tightens the laces as Jaemin reads over his Biology assignment.

It's casual. usual. Jaemin is used to his brother so hastily coming and going. "Have you eaten yet?" the deep voice comes again as he checks the near empty fridge. Jaemin knows he means to fill it out, but his latest job has not been kind.

"Not yet," Jaemin finally replies and he looks over to where Jaehyun grabs his work bag and slings it over his shoulder. "Don't worry," he continues before his brother can reach into his pocket. "I'll get something after I check the area. Saw Mr. Park's lawn needed some mowing when I was on my way home."

Jaehyun cracks a small smile as he walks up, ruffles his hair. Jaemin lets him, returns his small smile with one of his own. "Don't get into any trouble."

"I could tell you the same."

"Hah," he playfully tilts Jaemin's head before pulling his hand back. "See you."

"Yeah," Jaemin replies and in a minute he is alone again, watches Jaehyun walk down the road to catch the next bus to work.

He sighs, closes his book and rises to do the same as his brother. He's pulling on a cap when he hears the humming of an engine and pauses... brows furrowing before he leaves his room to look out the front window.

There is a car and a man opens the door before stepping out. Jaemin is still confused for a moment. They weren't planning on having any visitors. His face falls then. The man that steps out of the car turns to the house and when he starts up the thin path Jaemin yanks the door open a little too hard to stop him.

"Jaemin–" the old voice comes and he smiles. Jaemin's eyes harden and his pupils dilate as he stands in the doorway, head lowering as he stares at the man. "It's been awhile. How–?"

"Leave." The words are stone cold as Jaemin stares him down.

"Oh, come now. I just wanted to visit. Where is your mom?"

"Leave!" Jaemin bites now and his heavy voice rises, trembles with his fury.

The alpha's brows twitch in annoyance and his eyes lose any form of kindness there was a second prior. "Has she taught you no, God damn, manners?? That doesn't surprise me. Where is she–?"

He's cut off when Jaemin's growl comes out, loud and territorial. The man growls back and Jaemin's only grows as he steps near against his clear hostility.

 _"Don't get into trouble."_ He remembers the words as his father marches forward. Reminds himself to apologize to his brother tonight, because when the alpha reaches up and grabs Jaemin's collar nothing stops the young alpha's fist from flying directly into the elder’s face.

\-----

Renjun takes a deep breath as he leans against the wall. It's so unusual for him to be here first, but he and Donghyuck had decided to finally talk to the alpha. He can't suppress a smile when the blue hair finally makes an appearance. He almost missed it with the beanie he's sporting today.

"Hi–" he starts coming off the wall, he's a bit excited, can't wait, but he stops short when the alpha looks up at him. "Oh my–"

Renjun's eyes widen, lips parting a bit as he takes Jaemin in. His hand comes up, but he stops, hesitates. The alpha looks at his hand and Renjun retracts it.

Jaemin doesn't say anything and even though other students are slowly passing, throwing him judging glances, his expression doesn't change. He doesn't give them even a fragment of his attention.

"What happened?" Renjun finally whispers, but Jaemin still doesn't reply. He looks down and makes to walk past him. Renjun is used to Jaemin having off days, days the alpha just doesn't feel like talking, but this feels different. It feels wrong.

It's hardly any of Renjun's business.... He has never really asked Jaemin anything personal. Has never really taken the chance to–

He stops the alpha with a gentle touch. His hand lightly grabbing his forearm and to his surprise Jaemin halts, eyes trailing to look at him.

Renjun looks at him a moment... and in the next he pulls him just as gently. There is almost no time left before school starts, but Renjun wants to use whatever little time he has.

"What happened?" he repeats after he's pulled the alpha aside, ignores the confused glances of the student that are starting to head to class. Renjun hesitates again as his hand rises, but this time he makes to touch the black eye.

Jaemin's hand comes up and snatches Renjun’s before the tips of his finger can brush the skin. "Don't worry about it," comes his deep voice, but Renjun persists.

"Did you get into a fight again?"

"Again?" Jaemin scoffs, he shakes his head. "Again..." he repeats. "Yeah, I'm the troublesome alpha, _right?"_

"That's not what I mean. Jaemin you–"

Jaemin shakes his head more, looks down. "You know– I've been watching you for a long time. You seemed so kind hearted... Nice." There is a pause before he looks up and his eyes are hard. "You're just like everyone else."

Renjun blinks, confused. "What?" He shakes his head, brows furrowing. "No, Jaemin. That isn't what I mean–"

"Please, just leave me alone," the alpha cuts in again, "This is just a waste of time." He pushes past Renjun and his hard frame hits him carelessly. Renjun stumbles, suppresses a whine, before his hand grabs into Jaemin again.

"Wait–" The bell rings and the alpha gives him one final glance before he slowly pulls himself free.

Renjun watches him stuff his hands in his pockets and walk away with his head down while an overwhelming sense of guilt washes over him.

He stands there in silence, worry etched on his face as the bell rings and then his breath stutters and his wolf whimpers. He slowly turns, looks behind him and sees...

"Jeno," he whispers, nearly whimpers as the alpha walks down the hall. "I–" he starts, suddenly feels like he needs to apologize. The scent of pine is strong, bitter and Renjun can tell how upset the alpha is, but his face is neutral.

He doesn't stop, eyes Renjun as he passes and continues down the hall. The omega's mouth runs dry and his breath picks up. Did he–? Did he do something wrong? Does Jeno really not want him to–

"Oh, no," he whispers softly to no one. An empty hall and an endless hole starting to gape in his chest. "What did I do?"

-

The feeling plagues him all morning. So much so, that he misses most of his notes during history and has to ask Hyunjin to borrow his. The alpha smiles lightly and hands over his notes easily. "Anything for you, Renjun. You okay though?"

Renjun forces a smile. "Yeah. Don't worry. Just–" he gestures to his head and the alpha follows the movement. "Just thinking too much."

"Is it Jeno?" At this Renjun blinks. Hyunjin smiles apologetically. "Sorry. I just–" he moves his head. "He's a lot to deal with and I don't want to get on his bad side..." He looks down at Renjun. "He should be more kind to you. Any alpha would be lucky to have you."

At this Renjun's eyes widen and he feels his cheeks heating up. "Oh– Oh my– Thank you," he stutters, "But we aren't– We aren't–"

"Oh?" Hyunjin's brows furrow. "You aren't? But you seem so close. Well... I see Jaemin hanging around you and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire. You should really be careful. Last year was–" he trails off when Renjun blinks confused. "Oh... You don't know?"

"Know what?" Renjun asks even more confused now. Hyunjin looks up at Felix who gestures him over. "Hyunjin?"

The alpha, pauses, blinks. "You really don't know..." Renjun's pupils dart between the alpha's. "Renjun," he says then, "Nearly all the alphas in school avoid you and your friend Donghyuck because of Jeno and Jaemin. And the ones that come after you still... I don't know. They probably have a death wish."

Renjun doesn't reply. He just stares up at the alpha in silence. Hyunjin smiles apologetically again. "Sorry... again. I thought you knew. Everyone does," are the last words he says before he catches up with his friend.

Renjun is left behind staring at the ground and only when the students for the next class start pouring in does he move.

-

"Jeno ignored me," Donghyuck says annoyed as he appears next to Renjun. He had just entered the cafeteria and Donghyuck always manages to find him so easily. “I wanted to talk to him before I head home in a few minutes, but he just… didn’t reply…”

"Oh– What a surprise," the omega whines. "He just walked passed me after Jaemin left me in the dust," he scowls, but it turns lighter. "I'm worried... about Jaemin... and Jeno," he stomps a bit. "That idiot. I just want to talk. Why is he being so stingy??"

Donghyuck laughs lightly, rubs his back, but he agrees with him. He is curious though. "Jaemin didn't talk to you? Why are you worried? What happened?"

"I don't know," Renjun's frown deepens. "He wasn't waiting for me like usual... So, I waited for him, but–" he looks at Donghyuck, eyes sad. "He was in a fight..."

"Again?"

Renjun shakes his head. "Don't say that... Oh I feel so bad... He said the same to me... As if it would be obvious he got in a fight. Hyuck, I feel so bad. I don't know what happened, but I feel like I've been misjudging him?"

"Injunnie, calm down," the beta starts again. "I'm sorry... for pulling my own conclusions, but really? What happened??"

"His handsome face, Hyuck– It's so– And did you know? Hyunjin told me–" he stops, eyes darting to a point behind Donghyuck. The beta turns just to see Jaemin walking up. The alpha scowls and Donghyuck's mouth falls open just as Renjun's had. It's so much worse than he imagined.

"Holy crap," he mumbles, "Are you okay?" Jaemin's gaze hardens and his eyes dart to Renjun. "Hey, Injun was just worried. I know something must've happened, but–"

"You don't know anything–" Jaemin bites and Donghyuck's brows furrow.

"Excuse you. Of course I don't and if you're going to be a dick you may as well leave!" his voice rises a bit higher than he means and some students around them look over.

"I didn't come here for you– I came to apologize to Renjun–"

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," Donghyuck throws back. He shouldn't be getting upset, but somehow he doesn't want to take this lying down. He won't. "You shouldn't have been an ass from the get go. He was just worried–"

"Hyuck, please. That's a little much–" Renjun whispers, but Jaemin's nose twitches in annoyance.

"Why do you feel the need to speak? Because you're his friend? Friend or not. This has nothing to do with you! Beta's should learn when to stand down- Stop putting yourself on the line!"

Donghyuck's brows furrow in confusion. "On the line–?" he questions. "What do you–?"

"Forget it!" Jaemin spits and he turns. Again, Renjun comes forward a bit, but he freezes when he spots Jeno stood a few feet away. The alpha's eyes just as hard as this morning. The omega pulls back slowly and he frowns as he looks down. A mix of annoyance and guilt builds now. What the hell is going on??

This is not how he was planning today would go.

-

Jaemin looks over the school courtyard with a frown. The students are starting to seep in, clutter as they head for their classes once more. He sees Renjun say goodbye to Donghyuck in the horde. This room is one of the least used and he knows that today the period after lunch it'll be empty.

He just needs some air. That's why he is here, staring over the courtyard from the second floor. He regrets what he said to Renjun... He regrets what he said to Donghyuck. He takes an annoyed breath, slow as it runs into his nose.

God, damn it.

His brows furrow as he thinks of the beta's confused face. I'm such a fucking idiot. He has nothing to do with this. Neither of them do. He's contemplating what to do. What to say to them... when his nose twitches. He catches the scent before the hard words fall.

"What's your fucking problem?"

Jaemin turns to face the alpha and his nose already starts twitching at the strong pheromones seeping into the class. "I don't have a problem," Jaemin says as calmly as he can.

Jeno stares at him from his place at the entrance. Jaemin notices how his jaw is set, how his nostrils are flaring. His chest rises and falls rapidly.

He's _furious._

Jaemin has never seen him furious, he's never seen Jeno really display any form of emotion. It seems as if he always wears a mask, but right now, right here, Jeamin sees the crack that is slowly splitting it open and his wolf bristles, awakens to stand its ground.

"What the fuck did you say to them?" the alpha's voice trembles with a low growl. It takes Jaemin by surprise, but it also makes the side of his own lip twitch.

"None of your business."

"None of my what?!" Jeno's face pulls in fury and he grips the strap of his bag, tosses it off his shoulder. It carelessly hits the desks and falls to the ground as he walks forward.

Jaemin's growl bubbles from his throat and comes out through his lips as he straightens from his relaxed position, meets the other alpha head on.

"What the fuck did you say to them?" Jeno repeats, growls in Jaemin's face. Jaemin's eyes narrow and he leans forward as their heads collide, their teeth gritting and lips twitching as their low growls fill the classroom.

Jaemin doesn't want to fight. He doesn't want to fight Jeno. He's really sorry. He doesn't even want to repeat the words he uttered to the two others, but there is just something about Jeno being here, unprovoked and furious that makes his own anger flare up.

His wolf growls in defense, annoyance. Who is he? This alpha? To ask him anything? This _perfect_ fucking alpha. That has everyone swooning. That always has himself under control. That not only so easily has an omega at his side... but a beta too. "Fuck off!" he spits, nose scrunching. "If you want to know so badly– I told Renjun that he is just like everyone else. These fuckers that acts like they care and Donghyuck?? I told him to know his pla–"

He's cut off when Jeno grabs his collar and a fist is planted to his jaw. It shocks through him, runs down his spine and he looks up in fury at the alpha whose lenses catch in the sun. "Don't talk about them like that! _Ever!"_

Jaemin's mind blanks as he lunges forward, tackles Jeno and the desks screech loudly through the empty classroom as they crash down on them, fall through them. Jaemin plants his fist to Jeno's jaw and the alpha's face turns to the side with the impact, glasses flying off and landing on the ground.

Jeno pauses and Jaemin sees his nose twitch, sees his lips open, canines coming into view before his eyes dilate. He sees that carefully crafted mask split in two as his dark eyes shoot up. A loud growl fills the room and then Jaemin is being shoved backwards.

His back hits another desk and he grits at the pain, but nothing stops him from making for Jeno again, Jeno who rises and intercepts him so easily. Jaemin punches him in the stomach, but flinches when another fist hits him in the face, makes him lightheaded for a moment as it stacks onto the pain from yesterday.

He shakes his head a moment later, knees Jeno in the stomach and the alpha rises from it like it's nothing, grabs onto Jaemin's clothes and hurls him across the classroom.

Jaemin crashes onto the desks, large frame bending and sliding before they collapse alongside the chairs. He suppresses a whimper, refuses to let it leave his throat and instead growls, but he stops a moment when he looks at the approaching alpha. Jeno's eyes are dark and his piney scent flares over Jaemin's senses, crushes him with the pressure, with his presence as the alpha grabs the edge of a table and shoves it aside to get to Jaemin.

He grabs Jaemin by the collar again, hoists him up and if it wasn't for his ever present anger he would have admired him, his strength. He likes this so much better than the calm and collected alpha that is watching him day in and day out.

He growls at himself, at Jeno. Why? Why now? Here, today?? Jeno makes to punch him again and Jaemin plants his feet against the fallen desk beneath him, kicks against it and shoves both him and the other alpha in the opposite direction.

The tables screech again when Jeno crashes down on his back and Jaemin gets a hit in before the alpha grabs onto him pulls him down. The chairs and tables continue to fall over and shift aside as they wrestle for dominance, the both of them throwing fists and turning over each other.

They have no ears for the outside world and Jaemin constantly presses against Jeno's strength. Refuses to submit as they fight until Jeno grabs onto Jaemin's shoulders and shoves them against the cold stone tiles of the floor with so much force his brows furrow.

The ripple in them deepens with his angers and he growls again, bares his canines and Jeno does the same. His scent is so strong up close, so heavy as his growl rumbles from his chest. His nose and top lip twitches furiously and his canines look so much longer up close.

Jaemin tries to rise and is shoved down... again he does it, hands tangling in the alpha's clothes but stills when Jeno growls ferociously and his fist plants on the tiles next to his head.

Jaemin hears a crack and his breath ceases. Jeno looms over him, seems so much larger as he growls and it is only now that Jaemin notices his irises, dark and expanded to the edges. Jaemin's wolf retracts and his eyes widen... _rut_... Jeno's in his rut.

Jeno's growls lower into almost nothing and his head tilts ever so slightly. Jeamin finds himself staring in awe as the alpha lean in a tad, closes the small gap between them and runs the tip of his nose up Jaemin's lips, up his nose. He can feel the light vibrations of his low growls with it.

His wolf bristles, the grip on Jeno's clothes tightening again, he wants to shove him off, but then Jeno kisses him and...

Jaemin's entire frame stills, and his eyes widen. His wolf too stills in shock, doesn't fight, doesn't run and suddenly he is aware of everything. The stillness, say for Jeno's low purrs, the ache in his jaw, abdomen and back that spreads over his frame. He shakes lightly, becomes aware of Jeno's looming presence, his heavy scent as he's kissed and just... lays there.

Jeno pulls back a tad, nose running over Jaemin's cheek, over the line of his jaw, down until the alpha buries it in his neck. Jaemin's frame slowly sags, grip loosening as the other alpha runs his nose up and down his neck. He can feels the air slowly running over it and then the soft lips against his skin, tongue pressing to his scent gland before Jeno hums and grinds forward.

Jaemin takes a breath, mouth opening as it all crashes over him. His lips quiver a tad before he whimpers a soft. "Jeno."

Jeno stills completely at the sound of his voice, frame going rigged before he darts up. Jaemin looks up at him in silence. His eyes are back to normal, wide as he stares down at the alpha.

"Jeno?" Jaemin hears himself question and his brows furrow in confusion, before he realizes. Jeno seems to realize as well, catches onto Jaemin's awareness and shuffles back. He rises in haste and before Jaemin can even say a word he snatches his glasses and bag off the floor before he storms out of the classroom, leaves Jaemin behind alone.

-

Renjun rubs his neck in frustration as he walks down the main hall of their highschool. These thoughts are not healthy, he thinks. It doesn't matter what he seems to do. The situation just continues to grow worse.

Jaemin truly seems upset about something. At first Renjun thought that maybe he had indeed said something wrong, but Donghyuck had assured him that what he said should not have that effect, even if Jaemin could have gotten offended by it, he wouldn’t have reacted so harshly. He wonders what's wrong... What's more... Jeno. His brows furrow in annoyance when he thinks of the alpha. What is his deal? Can't he just say if something is bothering him? It's so unlike him to not voice if he doesn't like something...

Renjun stops in his tracks, face falling as the person before him pulls him out if his thoughts. He's near the entrance, near the principal’s office because he had decided to spend his free period in the library that is located at the front of the school. He wasn't expecting to see him here...

It's Jaemin. He's emerging from the office and he looks...

Renjun stares in disbelieve. The alpha's eyes trail up to him and his brows furrow, it seems like he wants to ask something, close the large gap between them, but then the door to the office reopens and a slightly taller, much larger man comes out.

Renjun doesn't get to see his face all that well, because it is obscured by his cap, but he's unmistakably an alpha. He pays the surrounding students no mind and a hand comes down on Jaemin's back. A light touch, his face moving as he speaks before he walks down the hall. Jaemin looks back at him a moment, head turning to look at Renjun again. His jaw shifts, brows furrowing before he turns, follows the other alpha.

Renjun watches them go as his brain tries to process what is happening. Then the different whispers and murmurs come into the air.

"Yeah– They said only one guy saw and went to the principle because it was bad, but Na and Lee were fighting."

"Lee?"

"Jeno. Soccer team. That usually quiet alpha." Renjun's mouth runs dry and he inhales slowly.

"Who won?"

"I don't know–"

He doesn't listen to the rest of the gossip, turns on his heels and makes a b-line for the west wing. It's Tuesday, Jeno has Chemistry right now. So he rushes down the halls and makes it just in time for the bell to ring. The students come pouring out and Renjun peers for the alpha, looks into the classroom, but stills when he is nowhere in sight.

The pit in his chest grows wider and he hastily fishes for his phone, worry and annoyance creeping up his spine as he dials a number he knows by heart. His phone reads it and Jeno's name comes onto the screen before he lifts it to his ear, listens to it ring.

"Renjun?"

He turns, surprised at the sound of his name. The ringing continues in his ear as Yangyang walks up to him. "Are you looking for Jeno?"

"Yeah. I– Didn't he come to class?"

"No– Actually I was going to ask if everything is okay, because I saw him storm out on my way here." Renjun stares. The call goes to voicemail– cuts and Renjun continues to look at Yangyang is silence. "Renjun?"

-

"Sorry," Jaemin mumbles as he stares out the window, the bus jostled a bit and there iss a hum from beside him.

"It's fine. Wanted to get out of History anyway." It's silent again for a moment before Jaehyun's deep voice comes again. "Want to talk about it?"

Jaemin watches the buildings pass by. The bus slows and a lady with her small daughter gets on. He should have apologized to them... He thinks of Donghyuck... of Renjun. His jaw shifts. It aches. His body aches. He thinks of Jeno, of the alpha's scent, his presence, of his lips on his own. The bus jostles again. "No." Jaehyun doesn't make a sound and another moment of silence passes before Jaemin adds. "Not yet, anyway."

-

Renjun's lips are pulled in a tight line as he walks up the path of Jeno's house. The alpha's car is in the driveway. So, as he gathered, he did in fact go home. He had the mind to go to Donghyuck first, but he is really upset right now. Wants to speak to Jeno, _needs_ to speak to Jeno.

He raps against the door in his anger, raps enough times for his fist to slightly hurt, stops only when the door opens. Jeno appears in the crack, eyes peering at Renjun from inside. His cheekbone is cut, bruising.

Renjun's face contorts. "Hey," he clips and a moment later his hand plants the door as he pushes in. "What the hell are you doing??"

"Renjun," Jeno's voice comes and he watches the omega march in before he turns, brows knit in annoyance. "You sh–"

"Why did you fight Jaemin??" Renjun asks. He doesn't wait for a reply when he asks the next question. "What were you thinking?!"

"Renjun–"

"Why have you been ignoring us? Ignoring _me??_ I just wanted to talk to him, okay? He hasn't done anything bad to me. Maybe he just didn't feel well? That happens!" The words fall from his lips, scramble out of his throat as he seeks answers. Jeno looks at him in silence and Renjun, shakes his head in annoyance as he continues. "First you ignore me? Then Hyuck? Then you fight Jaemin?? Why?! And why aren't you answering your ph–"

"Renjun!" Jeno's voice comes again, loud and hard and the omega stills, mouth clamping shut. Jeno gestures with his head to the open door, lips pulled in a line as he continues in that same hard tone. "Get out."

Renjun stares in disbelieve and he shakes in fury, lips quivering before he speaks again. His voice pitches just as high as Jeno's. "Excuse me?? Who do you think you're talking to?!" He marches to the door and practically slams it shut. "Jeno," he bites as he turns. Makes to grab Jeno's arm, pulls him closer and get up in his face, a finger rising before he screams, "I am not dealing with any of your shit! Why won't you just tell me what the _fuck_ is wrong with yo–?"

His eyes widen when in a moment Jeno surges forward and crashes their lips together in a hard kiss. It cuts Renjun off as he stumbles back with the force, a whimper falling from his lips when his back collides with the wooden door. The sound makes Jeno growl and the door shakes as his hard frame presses to Renjun's.

The omega's breath chokes in his throat as Jeno's hands run down his sides, grip his hips brutally. He whines and he can feel the vibrations of the alpha's growl through his lips when Jeno pauses. He leans back a tad, hovers and Renjun can feel his heart starting to hammer, starting to drown out everything as blood rushes into his ears. Jeno's eyes are so dark..., hooded and dilated as he looks into Renjun's and the omega shakes, lips quivering.

"You never did know when to listen," Jeno's voice comes, deep and rough. It runs down Renjun's spine and it is only now that his blasted senses kick in.

"Ah–" he breathes as the heavy scent showers over him, weighs him down. It screws his throat shut and his eyes widen. Oh... _Oh, no_. Jeno's in rut.

"What?" the alpha questions, voice seeming to dip lower and his lips slightly brush against Renjun's, nose running up the skin beside his. "You had so much to say just now."

Renjun's breaths shorten to tiny pants and his chest rises and falls rapidly as the alpha's lips trail down the line of his jaw and he tilts his head so easily, startles at the realization of it when he feels Jeno's lips curl into a smile against his skin. He pauses at Renjun's ear, breath hot when he mockingly asks. "I thought you weren't dealing with any of my shit?"

Renjun's knees are starting to give, frame lowering again the door, but Jeno keeps him up as his lips run down the line of his neck. "Smell so good," he mumbles and Renjun takes a sharp breath when a hot, wet tongue is pressed against his scent gland. It sends shocks up his spine, through his frame and he finally whines when lips start to suck at it.

He melts. He melts so easily, hands weakly gripping Jeno's shirt. The alpha starts rubbing his nose into his neck, growls with Renjun's whines. A sigh falls from his lips as his body falls pliant, the heavy scent of pine slowly rising to his head.

Jeno's strong frame presses closer and Renjun's eyes droop, hands slowly inching over his biceps, touch light. "Jeno–," he manages finally, voice weak and small. "Jeno–," he mumbles again. His mind is clouding over slowly and he's trying to fight it. This is not the place... but... he wants it… He wants...

Jeno grinds his hips forward roughly and Renjun's mouth falls open at the touch of him, at the touch of his cock, large and hard as he presses it against him. The omega whines when Jeno repeats the action, the alpha growling and speeding up when Renjun moans a low, "Alpha."

Renjun shudders as the aroused pheromones make him moan again, whines as Jeno mouthes at his neck, speed increasing as he continues to grind forward. He trails up Renjun's neck, pulls away only to grab his chin. Renjun breathes hard through his nose as Jeno stares him down, moans when the alpha licks into his mouth and sucks at his lips.

Another whine falls. Renjun feels his mind numbing as he moans again and he purrs, hands slowly starting to claw up Jeno's shoulders. His hips twitch forward as he starts grinding in time with the alpha, another moan falling from his lips as he feels a hand trail up his stomach. Jeno's grip tightens on his jaw and he growls into Renjun's mouth, Renjun that licks over his tongue just as hungry, just as desperate, just as–

Jeno stills suddenly, frame stopping completely and his head darts up. Renjun gasps lightly, blinks slow and sees his pupils return to normal before his head whips a bit to the side.

"Jeno?" Renjun questions, voice low, soft and the alpha turns to him. Renjun sees and array of emotions in his eyes before he looks down, eyes widening. His grip on Renjun's jaw gives and he steps back. Renjun slides down the door a bit, brows furrowing in confusion. Doesn't he want me? I want him... "Jen–?" 

His thoughts are halted, eyes widening before his head turn the same direction Jeno's had a moment ago. The sound of an engine becomes known and Renjun hears a small stone crack under the tire of the car that pulls into the driveway. His mom...

His mind collapses in on each other and he falls back to earth as he looks back at Jeno. Jeno– _Jeno his friend_. Jeno that both he and Donghyuck like– Jeno– That is usually so calm and collected... Jeno that just– His mouth falls open and he makes to speak, but the alpha's eyes dart between the window and Renjun, brows twitching before he turns, runs up the stairs.

No words fall from Renjun's lips and he slowly comes off the door and stumbles forward, hears the door to the alpha's room slam shut and a moment later so does the door for his mom's car.

_His mom._

Renjun's head dart back and he gasps, hands running over his frame. He pulls his collar back into place and he breathes heavily when he feels his skin tingle there, but pauses when he's about to wipe his lips with the back of his hand.

His hand turns and he runs his thumb over his bottom lip instead, pulls it between his teeth. It tastes like– The door opens and Renjun drops his hands.

"Oh!" comes the sweet voice he is all too familiar with, "Renjunnie! Hi!" The older omega smiles at him as she pushes the door open. Her brows furrow and she looks at her watch. "It's early... School isn't out for another hour..."

"Hi! Mrs. Lee!" Renjun smiles, hopes he looks okay. "No we just– had a free period so we went home early."

"Oh–" she pauses, and Renjun heart starts jack-hammering when he sees her scent the air. Her eyes flick up the stairs. "Is Jeno, okay?"

_Fuck._

"Yeah," Renjun smiles as best as he can. "I was just leaving actually. He said he wanted to be alone today, so I am just going home."

"Oh," she smiles again, "Okay. I won't keep you. Tell your mom, hi, for me okay? We should go out again."

Renjun nods as he tightens the grip on the straps of his bag. "Yes, ma'am."

He pulls the door closed behind him quietly and slowly walks off the path, down the street, but the moment he's out of view of the alpha's house he bolts down the road so fast his knees start aching.

Minutes later he is rapping on Donghyuck's front door and the beta has no chance to speak, Renjun's words falling the moment the door opens.

"Jeno kissed me."

Donghyuck stills with the door half open. His hair is still damp from his shower and his dress shirt isn't done up all the way. He was still getting ready to leave. He looks at Renjun, eyes twitching and shrinking in confusion.

"What?"

-

"Calm down, Injun."

Donghyuck is rubbing into the omega's lower back, but Renjun is still rambling on, breath unsteady and eyes concerned. "I didn't stop him. I'm so sorry. Oh, no– Did I upset him more?? I was so upset. I didn't realize he was in rut– I didn't realize how heavy his scent was. Why didn't we notice before?? I mean he's never told us about his rut before, but I didn't know he just– What was he thinking? What _is_ he thinking? Oh my God, Jaemin–"

"Injun," Donghyuck starts again, silences the omega with a press of fingers to lips. "Breathe."

"But–"

"Breathe," Donghyuck repeats after shaking his head. "It's okay." Renjun takes a few large breaths and his breathing evens out. He pouts, looks down at the ground. Donghyuck pulls him closer, runs a hand over the back of his head. "Better?"

Renjun hums, mind still going a mile a minute, but slowing a tad. "I just wanted to talk..." he starts again. "I should’ve called you. I'm sorry–"

"It's fine. I trust you, baby," he plants a kiss to Renjun's forehead. "Now tell me... slowly, what happened?"

Renjun nods slightly as Donghyuck pulls away, gestures for him to follow and the omega tells Donghyuck everything while the beta gets ready. The sighting of Jaemin in the hall. The meeting with Yangyang and then ultimately him going to Jeno's house.

"He seemed so... startled to have... done it," Renjun whispers and his fingers run over his lips again. "Kind of like he regrets it."

Donghyuck slips his watch over his wrist and secures it as he walks over to where Renjun is sat on the edge of his bed. "Do you think he regrets it?"

Renjun looks up, sorrow in his eyes. "I... don't know, Hyuck. I don't want him to... But you know me... I always– Wishful thinking is–"

"This isn't a stranger, Injun. It's Jeno. You know him."

"I don't know this side of him..." Renjun looks down, takes a slow unsteady breath as the memory of the alpha's lips against his skin runs through his mind again. Goosebumps erupt over his skin and he hugs himself. "It was nothing like I expected... I liked it..."

Donghyuck's head twists and Renjun hearts his mom's car pull into the driveway. It just reminds him of Jeno.

"Okay," Donghyuck starts again, lowers in front of Renjun on one knee. He's done, looks stunning in his simple slacks and button down. Renjun always says he looks nice when he cleans up and Donghyuck purposely doesn't do it to push his buttons. "You know I want to talk this through immediately, but I have to go." Renjun nods, eyes still cast down. "Hey," Donghyuck grabs his chin. This too reminds him of Jeno, but the beta's touch is lighter, gentler as he continues, "I'll be home in a few hours and then we'll go to him together. Figure all of this out, okay?" Renjun nods. "Okay?" Donghyuck repeats, eyes growing a tad.

Renjun smiles lightly. "Okay.... Thanks, Hyuck."

Usually Donghyuck will tease him for being this sweet, but today the beta rises, hand running to Renjun's cheek and cupping it before he leans in and kisses him softly. "I've got you."

"Donghyuck!!" a musical voice comes into the air, close to Donghyuck's own and the beta turns and shouts a reply back.

"Ready, mom! Give me a sec!"

He helps Renjun up when the omega rises and he hugs him close, kisses him again. Donghyuck pauses and Renjun sees him lightly pull in his bottom lip. It sparks a bolt of lightning down his spine, insides churning at the idea of Donghyuck tasting Jeno on his lips. Donghyuck doesn't say anything though. Just pulls away and heads for the door.

"Hey Injunnie," Donghyuck's mom smiles as they walk out of the hall into the kitchen. She is checking the mail she has just brought in. "Free period?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She hums, nods. "Okay. Ready, Hyuck? I'm already a little late. We have forty minutes."

"Ready, mom," Donghyuck walks along with her when she rises, grabs her keys. "Go home, okay? Rest up. I'll be over to pick you up in a few hours."

Renjun nods lightly as Donghyuck pulls the car door open, backs away when his mom puts it into reverse. "See you,” he mumbles and again Renjun is left with his thoughts, frowns as he walks down the road, makes for his house.

-

"He's grounded."

"Oh," is the only thing Donghyuck can let out in reply to Mrs. Lee. He nods slowly, everything falling into place. He fought. The principle called his parents. "Okay."

"Renjunnie," Mrs. Lee starts now, "Why didn't you tell me?" She looks a bit betrayed. "Did you think I'd scold you dear?"

Renjun, blink rapidly a moment, shift from his left to right foot. "Y– yeah? Something like that–"

"Oh no, dear. He's the one that got into trouble. It has nothing to do with you." Renjun's memory flashes back to this morning, to Jeno grinding against him, to the alpha growling in his ear, pheromones clouding his mind, hands going– "You know? I told him it wasn't a good idea to go to school in his rut, but he's so stubborn when he wants to be." She shakes her head.

"Why does he go to school in his rut?" Donghyuck dares to ask, "If you don't mind me asking... ma'am."

She smiles at the beta, leans against the doorframe. "I don't mind, but I think Jeno does, if he never told you himself."

"Right... That seems... fair."

She laughs at Donghyuck's little inner turmoil. "Don't worry. I'll tell you anyway, since the both of you have figured it out. He goes to school during rut because he usually finds he can control himself."

"Control himself," Renjun repeats.

"Yes. He has never had issues before this... Something must have really ticked him off... It's so unlike Jeno." Renjun bites his lip a bit, suppresses his blush. "But– What has happened has happened. He'll be back in school on Monday though. And if he doesn't reply to your texts and calls, it's because I have his phone. He's a good kid, but that doesn't mean he can get away with this."

"Oh," Renjun lets out again, "Okay."

"Are you okay, Injunnie? You seem so out of it," Mrs. Lee asks suddenly and Renjun's eyes widen a tad before he nods. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I was just worried…"

"Well don't be. Okay?" If only she knew. "Anyway. You guys head home okay? Or did you want me to leave a message for Jeno?"

The both of them shake their heads immediately and she laughs again. "Okay– Okay– See you soon."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Renjun says honestly. They are walking back to his house. The street lights are turning on one by one.

"I know it doesn't, but it's a start." Renjun continues to frown. Donghyuck looks around momentarily and he pulls Renjun under the large tree coming up when they reach it. The street lights don't reach properly and the leaves cascade over the road, leave them in the shadows.

"Hyuck?" Renjun questions and he looks up confused, but stills and sighs when Donghyuck kisses him, molds their lips together in a soft kiss. Donghyuck smiles into it when Renjun kisses him back slowly, small frame flushing against his.

Renjun's hands skim up Donghyuck's shirt, grab at his nape and then slowly tangle in his hair as the beta holds his lithe hips close, leans him back a bit. They get lost in it a moment, in a kiss, yes. A kiss so simple, yet, it can make Renjun's tense shoulders relax, can make his thought riddles mind halt. A kiss that can allow him to fall back, because he knows Donghyuck will be there to catch him.

When they pull apart Donghyuck pecks at the soft lips once more, his own lips rising and brushing against the tip of Renjun's nose. "So beautiful," he whispers low and the leaves rustle in the wind. "Don't worry so much, baby. I'm here for you."

Renjun's eyes waver and he sighs, a slight smile twitching at his lips. Donghyuck loves it when he looks like this. Soft, relaxed and eyes filled with so much love, love for Donghyuck. He remembers the first time Renjun looked at him like that... _like this_. He could get lost in his eyes forever.

A car rolls into the street and Donghyuck slowly pulls away. It earns him a sad look from Renjun, but the beta slowly moves along when Donghyuck pulls at his shirt lightly. Their hands brush as they walk side by side and Donghyuck smiles again when he hears Renjun whisper a soft, "Thank you." 

Something shifts then. Donghyuck isn't sure if it's because of what he had said, or from how Renjun had reacted to it, but the next day he is a bit more silent. Donghyuck knows he's thinking, knows he wants to do something and he also knows he doesn't want to tell him yet.

Jeno and Jaemin are both suspended and the absence of the alphas is felt by them both. The first day, _Wednesday_ , they notice the slight gossiping, but they pay it no mind. People have always had things to say about the friendship they have with Jeno. An Alpha, beta and omega. They probably think Jaemin got on Jeno's bad side... Or actually... That Jaemin picked a fight with the wrong alpha. That hunch is revealed to be correct when Renjun tells Donghyuck that after school. Hyunjin being a kind source of information.

"I feel awful for assuming anything."

"People believe what they want to, Injun. Let them be. Now you know better." He runs a hand through his hair and slips on his cap, shades his eyes from the sunlight. Renjun's glasses gleam in it. "Now you can grow. Some people need space to grow. _You_ needed space to grow. So did I and likewise so do Jeno and Jaemin. I know you want to grow. You're willing to do it and I am too, so be kinder to yourself."

"I hate it when you get all wise."

"But you love it," Donghyuck glances over, eyes shaded by his cap, his lips turn up at the corners and he whispers, adds, "You _love_ me."

The omega walks closer, shoves him slightly. "I do." Donghyuck cracks a smile.

"Good," he smiles brighter, "because I love you too."

The next day, Renjun seems... lost in thought and sad. Donghyuck can tell by his silence. There are some times that Renjun is just quiet, but that is usually when his heat is starting... Donghyuck's brows rise and he wonders. He notices Renjun fidgeting and in turn he too starts thinking, mind starting to run slowly over the peculiar events that have transpired.

"It feels so lonely without them," the omega says during lunch. He's leaning onto his arms. Head cradled in them. He peeks out at Donghyuck.

"Them?" the beta questions as to make sure Renjun means Jaemin as well and the omega nods, snuggles his head deeper into the fold of his arms.

"Yeah. I know that he didn't spend a lot of time with us, but–," he shrugs, "I miss him too."

Donghyuck hovers a bit. Then he slides closer and Renjun immediately comes up, leans against his arm and sighs. "I can't kiss you, but–" his grip tightens, "I can at least try to comfort you."

"This is fine," Renjun murmurs. "You just being here is fine."

He doesn't say much for the rest of the day and Donghyuck puts him home as he did the day before, as he does every day whenever Jeno can't. He puts Renjun in bed, pulls his covers up and kisses his temple, kisses his lips when the omega pulls him down slightly. "It'll be okay, Injun," he whispers and the omega pouts.

"I so wish it was that easy."

Donghyuck pauses as he stares down at him, watches him turn in the covers and sinks into his pillow. He runs his hand over the omega's shoulder, rises.

He pauses another moment when he pulls the front door closed behind him, is lost in thought as he walks home.

-

Renjun listens to Donghyuck rise, listens to him leave and close the door. The sounds fade and Renjun still listens, listens to nothing. He stares at his wall for some time as it ticks away before he rises slowly. He shifts and just as slow, gets out of bed, grabs his jacket, his phone. There is still about an hour left until his mom gets home, so he pulls out a pen and leaves a note on the fridge.

_“At Donghyuck's. Won't be late.”_

But when he walks down the road he heads the opposite direction, away from the beta's house. He also doesn't take the turn to go to Jeno's. Continues to walk until he reaches the bus-stop and soon he is staring at the moving buildings.

-

Jaemin grimaces as he turns. His back still hurts, lower spine aching from where he hit it a few times. The sun is hot on his shoulders, seeps through his shirt and warms them. Sweat runs down his neck, but he turns, lifts the brush cutter and maneuvers it over the high grass. The cut blades fly up, hit his goggles as the fresh smell of it comes into his nose, but his mind is elsewhere, has been elsewhere for a few days now.

His jaw shifts as he works, steps through the grass and starts a new section. He turns again, pauses when he sees a figure in the corner of his eye and takes the time to rest as the pedestrian passes, but his ears twitch when his name falls.

"Jaemin."

He looks up and his brows furrow, head tilting a tad.

"Hi," Renjun starts and Jaemin turn to him slowly, clicks the engine of the brush cutter off. "Can we talk?"

There is a moment of silence. The wind blows, cools the skin of his sweat stained back through his shirt and kicks up some grass blades. Renjun stares at him, waits.

"About what?"

"You know about what," is the immediate reply and his jaw shifts again as he runs his eyes down the omega's frame.

"Won't he mind?"

"This isn't about Jeno," Renjun clarifies again and he has said so before. Jaemin just... didn't think to see him here, didn't think Renjun would ever... come to him.

"Okay," he hears himself say. "We can talk." He revs the engine of the brush cutter to start it up. "Just wait..."

Renjun doesn't nod or reply, watches Jaemin restart the engine, but the alpha does see him walk away, sees him sit down on a bench where the grass is cut with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"I'm done," he simply says minutes later when he's cut all the grass, raked it up and has given the tools back to the owner. Renjun looks up at him while he pulls off his goggles. "What did you want to talk about?"

Renjun fidgets a bit and Jaemin watches him in silence, waits. "Can we go somewhere... that's not here?"

"Is something wrong with, _here?"_

Renjun rises now. He doesn't ask Jaemin to move and the alpha doesn't make the effort to either. So when he stands in front of him, looks up at him, Renjun looks so small and fragile. "Somewhere more private."

Sweat beads off Jaemin's top lip. Renjun's eyes fall to them when he pulls down his mask and it sends a slow tingling sensation up his spine. He licks the sweat away and Renjun locks eyes with him again when he replies. "I don't really have anywhere more private than my house."

"Okay... We'll go there then."

Jaemin blinks at this, head tilting a bit. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Renjun replies without a beat. "I need to get this off my chest."

Jaemin takes a slow breath, nods. "Follow me?"

The omega jogs after him when he starts walking and Jaemin tries to figure out, what it exactly is that Renjun wants to talk about. Even it the omega said he knows. Does he really? He doubts Renjun wants to talk about the fight he and Jeno had. He doesn't seem the type...

Jaemin silently offers Renjun the seat by the window and the omega slips into it just as silently. The bus drive is pressured, a heaviness weighing in the air between them, but somehow it doesn't feel hostile. It doesn't feel forced. Renjun seems more comfortable than he's ever been around him. Even when the bus makes a heavy turn and Jaemin's arm brushes against his, he hardly moves... On the contrary, a second after his hand pulls back, Renjun's twitches and in the next moment Jaemin watches as he slips it over his own thigh. The back of it comes to rest against Jaemin's large hand and it slowly shifts, slides over the dirty skin.

A new unknown feeling sprouts in Jaemin's chest and his hand slowly shifts as well. Renjun is still staring outside, but he doesn't retract his hand when the alpha slowly slips his fingers into his, wraps them around the smaller hand. Renjun's grip tightens.

When his stop comes up and the bus slows he doesn't let go of Renjun's hand and the omega still doesn't pull it away, trails after him off the bus. Jaemin's fingers shift in his again, twine and grip them and Renjun silently follows him down the road.

"Why are you doing this?" the alpha finally asks. The streets are a bit empty, but when a group of alphas known to be troublesome are about to pass them, Jaemin pulls Renjun in closer, throws a hard look at them and they act like they don't see them. Good.

"Because I feel like I need to."

"You feel."

"Yes," he halts, finally looks at Jaemin. "I've been feeling something for awhile now." Jaemin looks at him, swallows as his eyes trail over the area.

"Don't pay it much mind," Jaemin begins again, "There are _some_ nice neighbors." Renjun looks up and Jaemin sees the concern in his eyes. "I'd much rather not have brought you here..."

"Why did you then?"

Jaemin turns the block, pulls Renjun along as he walks the last few meters of his house. "Because... I don't know."

Renjun doesn't comment on anything. Not the neighborhood, not the house, nothing. He just slips into one of the chairs at the small kitchen table and looks at Jaemin.

There is something about that...something that makes him happy. Renjun simply looking at him, giving him attention. He realizes he likes that. He likes having Renjun near him, he always has, but having him _near_ , feels different. Being able to walk beside him for longer, being able to hold his hand and drag him along, being able to show him where he lives, _feels different._ Seeing Renjun's small beautiful frame calm, silent and...pliant within his reach, feels different, but he worries if this is a fluke, if this is just wishful thinking.

"What happened?"

"We fought."

Renjun sighs, sinks into himself a bit. "Jaemin," he starts, looks up. "I am about to be completely honest with you here... and I know that isn't–" He restarts, "That you... aren't obligated to be honest with me, but– I just wanted to tell you the truth... and how I feel."

Jaemin is silent as he slowly starts to lean against the wall next to the window. "We fought, because of what I said to you and Donghyuck." Renjun's eyes widen. Jaemin figures he wouldn't expect him to cooperate so fast. Usually he wouldn't... He feels strangely relaxed though, doesn't feel like anyone is trying to challenge him, _his being_. "I apologize... for that," he adds then. Renjun's mouth slightly opens. "Neither of you had anything to do with the reason for my foul mood. I shouldn't have taken it out on you... or Donghyuck."

Renjun leans to the side a bit. "Did," his voice lowers. "Did Jeno say anything?"

"He asked me what my problem was."

"Do you– Have a problem...?"

It is silent before Jaemin replies with... "A few."

"Are... _we_... one?"

"..... Something like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Renjun stills at a memory. Jaemin's sighs and turns, leans his back against the wall instead. "There are things I have to deal with myself."

It is silent again and he sees Renjun take a few deep breaths. That makes him frown. It seems like he may not like what the omega is about to tell him.

"Donghyuck and I are together."

Jaemin's brows raise a tad in surprise. _Oh_. He didn't think... He underestimated– "We've been together for three years now. Even before I presented."

"Oh," Jaemin manages to get out. That is... That makes a lot of sense. They are practically connected at the hip. That's disappointing... he thinks before his mouth opens to add. "I'll stop–"

"But I like you too– And Jeno," Renjun lets out in a single breath before he holds it. Jaemin's brows twitch, furrow.

"What?" he shakes his head, "Wait– I don't understand–"

"I like all three of you," Renjun repeats, "I have liked both you and Jeno... for awhile now too..." he bites his lip, "Donghyuck knows."

Donghyuck knows... Jaemin's eyes trail up to the ceiling. He's heard of alphas having more mates... but an omega... with. A thought clicks in his head and his eyes dart to Renjun. "Does Jeno know?"

Renjun shrinks a tad under the alpha's gaze before he whispers. "No."

The corner of Jaemin's lips twitch and he shakes his head in disbelieve again, cracks a smile. "Wow," he massages his still sore jaw, repeats it, "Wow. And here I thought it was him that was defensive because you both were his."

He expects the shock that fills Renjun's eyes, but he doesn't expect the breath, the hesitant upturn of his lips. "He–?"

"It's a hunch," Jaemin clarifies. He pushes himself off the wall, walk towards and around the table, stops. "Jeno isn't known for fighting, is he?"

"No...," Renjun looks up at him, "He isn't."

It's quiet again, quiet as they stare at each other before Jaemin speaks. "You know... I don't know how to feel about this… I've been trying to court this beautiful omega for months now." Renjun feels his cheeks heating up, feels his heart starting to race, just as it had on the bus. Jaemin's hand comes to rest flat on the table but Renjun's eyes are locked on the alpha as he leans in closer. "Would you," Jaemin asks low, eyes flicking over Renjun's face, "Would you mind if I tried something?"

He sees Renjun swallow, Addams apple bopping and his pretty lips slightly part before he shakes his head in affirmation. Jaemin doesn't need more, leans in more and pauses, a hair away from Renjun's lips before he captures them in a hard kiss.

He breaks it not three seconds later. Renjun can see his long lashes rest on his cheeks as he breathes out, warm breath fanning over the omega's lips. He doesn't move and Renjun looks up at him through lid eyes, waits.

Jaemin is still, mind whirring through all the simple memories of Renjun, through all the memories or the omega with Jeno... with Donghyuck, he hesitates again. Isn't sure. "I've always..." he whispers low to Renjun's lips, "I've always wanted to kiss you."

Renjun's scent soars and his hands come up slowly, cup Jaemin's face. He softly pecks at the alpha's lips and the hand Jaemin has on the table shifts, nails dragging against wood. "Kiss me then," Renjun whispers. Jaemin's frame shakes, right leg twitching as he looks at the omega through hooded eyes. "I want you to kiss me."

It feels so, so, so– Jaemin is trying to find the words to explain what is coursing through him, what is driving him mad as his lips move against Renjun's, as the omega kisses him back fervently.

It's nothing like he imagined, not as soft or romantic, not like one of those dramas that he sees playing on the displays of electronic stores. Instead he is here in his small, worn kitchen, bent in an odd way as Renjun tries to flush up to him. It is nothing like he imagined it.... It's better... and it feels.... _right._

Jaemin takes a shuddering breath close to Renjun's lips when they part before surging forward again. He falls to his knees, their lips not breaking and his skin crawls when the softest moan leaves Renjun's lips.

The omega's hands slip over his shoulders, tangle into his hair and Jaemin stops on a breath. He must smell... taste of salt, dirt, but Renjun continues to pour himself into the kiss. It makes him long for more, long to–

"Wait–," he breathes hoarsely, pulls away and he regrets it when Renjun's soft eyes open in confusion, pupils darting over his face. God, he looks so beautiful, lips kiss swollen and shiny with spit. He swallows, "I– I'm dirty–"

Renjun looks at him, lips parting more as his chest rises and falls. Then he shift back, hands untangling and Jaemin already misses it, but before his disappointment can spread, Renjun lifts his leg, folds it and slides it between them, before it comes down on the other side, brackets Jaemin before he moves forward again.

He doesn't say a word as he flushes close, re-tangles his fingers in Jaemin's hair and he doesn't have to, because when he leans in and licks over the alpha's top lip, the message is loud and clear.

It rips a growl from Jaemin's throat and his lips snarl, hands clasping down hard on Renjun's thighs. The omega jumps in his skin, a soft whine of content falling from his lips as he leans his head against Jaemin's.

The alpha's growl lower to a consistent hum and when Renjun kisses him again he can feel it vibrate into his mouth. Jaemin's wolf purrs and his scent comes out in a mix of appreciation, lust, desire and happiness as he kisses the omega in his arms.

His heart skips when a thought crosses his mind... _his omega_... His nose scrunches and he kisses Renjun harder, hands sinking into the fabric of his jeans, knead and pull. He so desires to touch the skin, wonders how soft Renjun is, how soft his omega is.

His... Mine... mine... _mine_ , he thinks as a certain alpha and beta cross his mind constantly. He should care... He should... Donghyuck has kisses Renjun. He's kissed these soft lips, he's felt his soft flesh... He's felt it against his, he's heard his moans of pleasure–

Jaemin growls louder as he thinks of the beta's pretty lips, of those alluring eyes... Growls even louder when he thinks of Jeno on him, overpowering his alpha, scent heavy as his lips moved against his.

Renjun moans into the kiss, frame whining forward as Jaemin starts gripping at his hips, his back, pulls him impossibly closer.

He wants Renjun. Fuck he wants him so bad... _Does he?_

The two others cross his mind again and he doesn't know what this feeling is... he's aggravated? No... He's territorial? No...

He breaks the kiss and Renjun moans when Jaemin presses his nose into his chest, pulls his head close as the alpha skims up with it. He's...?

They both stutter when Jaemin's nose presses to Renjun's neck. An airy breath leaves the omega's lips as he bares it willingly, presses Jaemin's head close, _closer._

Jaemin's mouth waters at the sweet cherry, at the soft and potent smell of Renjun's pheromones. He drinks it all up, mouth opening in awe as it seeps into his senses, caresses them. He's–

His hips twitch when it mingles and for a moment he needs to still, needs to process it. There is... _pine_. Layered under sweet potent cherry there is pine... and there is– Jaemin's nose runs over Renjun's scent gland, –chocolate. He breathes hard, mind shaking and crumbling as his wolf becomes jittery.

He doesn't know this feeling... This feeling... of desire... This need to claim as three peoples scents run down his spine. He's hard, cock throbbing painfully and his breath stutters.

He pulls away slowly and neither of them say anything as Renjun's hand trails forward, runs over his cheek, his bruised jaw as his dark eyes look only at Jaemin. It runs up more, the tip of his index finger running over the fading bruise of his black eye.

Jaemin looks at him. His left brow twitches. Renjun leans in again. He leans up–

The door opens and Renjun jumps, while Jaemin's gaze darts to it.

Jaehyun stills at the door, hand still on the handle as he looks at them. His eyes move between the two until they stop on Renjun. "Jaem?"

"Jay–" Jaemin starts and Renjun scrambles back on his chair as he looks at the new alpha. Jaemin wonders if the flush is from embarrassment or from what they've just been doing. Either way it makes his chest swell with pride.

"Who's this?" his brother's deep voice comes and he steps inside, pushes the door closed behind him. There is a small take out bag in one of his hands and a large one hangs off his other shoulder. When he looks at them again Renjun's mind makes the connection. _The alpha from school._

"This is Renjun," Jaemin says slow. His eyes trail to the omega, "The one I've told you about."

He smiles at the way the omega's cheek turns an even brighter shade of red, but he's still hard and his heart is only now calming down. "Hi–" Renjun stutters as the alpha walks forward, drops the big bag hooks over his shoulder on the couch. "I'm Huang Ren- Renjun–"

The alpha stops in front of the table and he gives a small smile, raises the bag he has left in his hand and places it on the kitchen table. "Hello, Renjun. Jung Jaehyun. Pleasure," his eyes look down at Jaemin then. Renjun can see his nostrils expand as he inhales, ears shifting back before his face shifts with the pull of his lips. Two deep dimples appear and by the look on his face Jaemin trails his eyes away. "They handed out some stuff," Jaehyun says then and he moves to the couch, large frame dropping down next to his bag before he pulls at the laces of his dirty boots. "Help yourself."

"Did you eat?" Jaemin asks instead of a thank you and Renjun takes a short breath when the older alpha rises and moves his boots beside the couch with his foot.

"Enough."

Jaemin doesn't ask anything more and after Jaehyun washes his hands, grabs a cup of water he disappears into a room.

"That's my brother," Jaemin says five counts later and his eyes trail back to Renjun.

"You... don't have the same last name?" Something flickers in Jaemin's eyes and the alpha slowly rises. Renjun is quick to shake his head. "You don't have to–"

"No. We don't," he answers simply and he pulls one container out. "Want some?"

"I would much rather have you eat," Renjun says truthfully and the alpha eyes him as he spoons rice into his mouth, chews. "If you haven't, you should."

Renjun's eyes dart up when Jaemin holds a plastic spoon in front of his face. The omega shakes his head, but Jaemin only nudges it a bit closer, jaw shifting. Renjun sighs low before he opens his mouth and takes the bite.

Jaemin eyes him, silent still, watches him eat after he's pulled the spoon away. Renjun blinks two times, looks up at him and when he swallows the alpha drops his spoon and surges down to capture his lips again.

-

Donghyuck has been staring at his ceiling for some time now. His mother has gone to bed, so has his father. The house is silent, still in the dead of night, but the beta stares into the darkness of his room.

He thinks... He's been thinking, been thinking all day. He was thinking yesterday too and the day before that and the day before that. Truly, Donghyuck thinks too much.

Renjun would flick his forehead, slide into his lap and pull his attention from his crowded thoughts, but these past few days the omega has also been... lost in thought.

His head tilts to the side again and then he rises, ears focusing on the silent house before he gets out of bed. He knows this is risky. A stupid idea. One of the dumbest he has ever formed in his head, but he proceeds nonetheless, proceeds before he changes his mind.

He over ways it again when he hunches down in the grass, pets Bongsik gently over her head. "This is a stupid idea, huh?"

The cat presses her head into Donghyuck's touch, purrs. She's always been fond of him. Seol, not so much. Renjun likes Nal more though. Donghyuck wonders where the others are. "How is he?" he whisper asks and the cat looks at him, blinks before she slinks past him. Donghyuck hums, looks up the side of the alpha's house.

 _Last chance to turn back_ , are the words far in the corner of his mind, but as he already stands here all he wants to do is move forward.

He pulls at his jacket before he walks to the old tree besides the house. It's been trimmed recently, which makes this harder, but he manages, moves up the stumps and branches as silently as he can. His palms sink into the cold bark and he think he should have worn gloves, but a few minutes pass and he's slowly shifting his weight onto the roof of the Lee's back veranda. The tiles creak a bit into the night under his weight and as Donghyuck inches over the old structure, he tries to remember when he did this last.

A long time ago. When he was younger, a little more reckless. Not much has changed. It had been for fun, but now... He has a goal in mind.

He pauses in front of the window and stares at it before he lifts his finger, ticks against the glass. One, two, three.

Silence.

He waits, ears rising at the sound of the wind and the creatures of the night before he repeats the action. _One, two, three._

_Waits._

He sees the fingers curl around the edge of the curtain before it is pulled aside, reveals the alpha that resides within the house.

Jeno watches Donghyuck through a layer of glass and the beta does the same. He could just leave him, Donghyuck knows. That is acceptable. This wasn't planned. Jeno hasn't been able to contact them and even before that he had been distant. If he so chooses, Donghyuck will leave.

But instead Donghyuck takes a slow breath when the alpha reaches for the lock and slowly slips it open. He watches the hands press against the window and lift it, just as slow. The wood slides up quietly, nicks once before Jeno has it open all the way.

He leans forward onto the sill, peers out in silence and Donghyuck can smell the pheromones already, can practically feel it coming out in waves. Jeno is only wearing his boxers, Donghyuck wonders if he isn’t cold. Probably not.

They do not say anything, but when Donghyuck inches forward Jeno moves back. Makes way for the beta to come into his room as silently as he can, slide the window closed and then they are stood in front of one another.

Donghyuck takes a slow breath again before he starts with a whisper. "Hey."

Jeno's head tilts, jaw shifting before he replies with a low and hoarse. "Hey."

It sends a slow curl up Donghyuck's spine and the beta swallows, takes another breath. "We need to talk."

"At fifteen minutes past midnight? Friday morning?" Jeno's voice makes goose bumps run over Donghyuck's skin. His cheekbone is cut and his jaw is bruised. Donghyuck wants to touch it.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asks instead of answering and the alpha looks away before he replies.

"No."

"Why did you fight?"

"What Jaemin said–" he scowls, nose twitching, "–agitated me."

"It still does. Doesn't it?" Donghyuck whispers. Jeno doesn't look up, but Donghyuck can tell by his pheromones. The pine is so much stronger than usual. Donghyuck has never felt them so strongly before, so clear. He swallows again, mouth going dry with the pressure of the clear need, the clear presence of Jeno's lust.

Donghyuck tries not to focus on it. Is amazed the alpha still stands before him and somewhat ignores his needs. "Jeno?" The alpha looks up now. "Why does what Jaemin says about us, bother you?"

"I don't have a reason."

Donghyuck's brows furrow, lips pursing in annoyance. "Please, spare me the alpha facade. I don't care about your pride." Jeno's eyes flicker and his jaw tightens before he looks away again. His scowl deepens.

"That's hard to ask, given the circumstances."

"Is it?" He says it sarcastically, but deep down he means it. Donghyuck can’t answer Jeno's pheromones with his own. He doesn't have any. And by the strength and press of the alpha's presence, he knows Renjun would have been perfect for this. Yet... here he is. "I didn't know that betas had an effect on alphas."

Jeno's eyes slowly trail back to Donghyuck and he takes a breath when the alpha steps forward, leans into his space. Donghyuck holds his breath when Jeno is so close he can feel his breath fan over his skin. "They don't, but–" his eyes fall to Donghyuck's lips and the beta's heart stops. "It's just you. You have this effect on me, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck has to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to expect coming here. Or he did... To be completely honest the worst outcome would be their friendship breaking... Donghyuck doesn't want that... but Donghyuck also doesn't want to lose Renjun to Jeno. He bites his lip. Doesn't expect a proper answer. Again, doesn't know what to expect when he asks, "Why?"

The room is silent as they stare at one another, as Donghyuck's heart hammers in his chest. He doesn't want to believe it, believe the signals Jeno is pressing onto him. He needs more than that. He can never be one hundred percent sure when it comes to stuff like this. With Renjun he had known... and he had to be shown, told. He can't go on a whim when–

"Because I love you."

Donghyuck's world crashes into itself. He stares at Jeno in shocked silence before his brain can formulate the information. His first response is denial. His head starting to shake from side to side, small at first before the action grows. "No, you don't."

Jeno continues to look at him, doesn't back up his words or the pheromones that become more pressing as he leans in. Donghyuck takes a step back and is stopped when an arm wraps around him, pulls him closer than before. "No, you don't," he whispers as he's pressed to Jeno's hard frame. "You love Renjun. I'm sure. That's why you kissed him–" his brows furrow and his breath stutters. "R– Right??"

Jeno still doesn't say a word and Donghyuck, fumbles as his brain starts processing all the information and possible answers that are possible. He shakes his head. That thought order doesn’t make sense. This doesn’t make sense. But that means. _No_. Why did he kiss Renjun? Drive? No– Jeno would never– Would he? Would–

"Would you let me show you?" Donghyuck's eyes widen at the words, the sound of Jeno's voice still makes his skin tingle. Jeno leans in so close Donghyuck blinks a few times at the proximity. "Would you–" the alpha's eyes fall to his lips again. "Would you let me show you?"

Donghyuck's mouth opens in silence, lips quivering. He asked... He asked to– He doesn't trust his voice suddenly, swallows and takes short breaths before he nods the same way he had denied before, head moving up in down with slow motions before the action grows. _Yes._

"Say it."

Donghyuck's heart is pounding in his ears, blood is rushing to his head as the alpha flushes him closer and he suppresses a whimper when he feels the hardness press to his underbelly. Jeno leans his head against Donghyuck's, eyes inky dark and scent so strong it is starting to make him lightheaded. "Say, you want me."

"I want you," Donghyuck replies in a breath. "I have– I have wanted you for–" he takes another breath, eyes wavering, tearing up, "Jeno– I–"

He's cut off when the alpha presses his lips on Donghyuck's and the whimper he's suppressed up to now, falls as his head is forced back. Jeno growls in response to it, lips vibrating against the beta's as he tries to grasp what's happening. His hands cling to Jeno's strong biceps claw up the warm skin as the alpha forces him back.

The kiss is hard, hard as Jeno seems to take everything. _Everything._ Donghyuck whimpers again when his back hits the window and sill, when the alpha licks into his mouth and runs his hot wet tongue over Donghyuck's, growls into it again.

"Jeno–" Donghyuck tries against the alpha's lips. Jeno licks over his teeth, bites at his lip, "Jeno– Don't be loud–"

He startles when he's yanked by his clothes, his left side jolting forward with the action and his eyes widen when Jeno growls against his lips, hisses when his hand runs down Donghyuck side.

"Can I?" he growls against Donghyuck's lips and again the beta's heart stills. "Can I, really?" he forces, voice dipping lower as he presses his forehead hard to Donghyuck's. "Please, Hyuck. I want to..."

All the breath has lefts Donghyuck's lungs as the alpha presses close, grinds onto him. Donghyuck blinks again as his pheromones blanket him completely, pine scent spiking.

"Yeah–" he peeps, whispers, "Yeah, you can."

Donghyuck has imagined this. Their first kiss... their first time. What it would be like. Soft, sweet. Blushing bright red on the bench of a park or in the soft sheets of Donghyuck's bed. It is nothing like he expected and yet he doesn't stop. He drives on, drives on at Jeno's roughness because he feels... this suits him more.

His lips ache with the kisses, bitten and swollen as the alpha drags him through his room and practically throws him on the bed.

Donghyuck's eyes widen when Jeno crawls over him just to capture his lips again, fingers sinking into the waistband of his pants and yanking them down.

"Easy," Donghyuck whispers, but when he pulls his shirt up, Jeno's lips have already found his abdomen, teeth sinking into the flesh of his stomach before he has even removed the garment completely.

Donghyuck inches away in surprise, but Jeno just presses his nose into it more, moves his face over Donghyuck's skin and the beta's toes curl when he starts peppering open mouth kisses over it.

Jeno growls low, inches up over it and Donghyuck slaps a hand over his mouth when the alpha laps over his nipple, muffles the rest of his moan before he shakes. Jeno growls against it, the corners of his mouth twitching before he chomps down on it, _sucks._

Donghyuck kicks at the sheets, startles again. He plants his hands against Jeno's shoulders, eyes widening as he sees the alpha cheeks hollow. His abdomen constricts and a gasp falls. "Jeno–"

The alpha only purrs in response, gives the swelling nipple a few kitten licks before he goes to the next and Donghyuck has to bite his lip to suppress his moan. His skin is running warm, arousal starting to claw up his spine.

Jeno sucks hickies around his nipple and then more down his stomach, kisses his moles there and pulls his pants down more...

Donghyuck takes a breath as his skin is exposed and Jeno peers at him silently, jaw shifting, his nose twitches as he looks at Donghyuck's cock and he sees a hint of a smile as he watches it grow. Donghyuck would be ashamed, but he's already forgotten his shame with Renjun, with Jeno. He’s seen the alpha’s strong frame many times before, has felt it pressed to him. He has grown past his insecurities ages ago. He's happy with his body... and it seems Jeno loves it too as his hand runs over his bare hip, down around the back to his ass before he lifts Donghyuck's leg easily, continues to run it up the back of his thigh.

Jeno exhales loudly through his nose as he looks at Donghyuck's ass and when the eyes flick up he has to suppress a whimper again.

Jeno drops his leg and shifts away. Donghyuck rises slowly, a bit confused, but his face lights up in realization when the alpha leans over the edge of his bed and reaches for something beneath.

He lets the bottle fall in the sheets and rises, pulls down his boxers so easily, but Donghyuck chokes on nothing. Fuck... Fuck, _fuck_ _–_

Jeno's head tilts and Donghyuck looks at him wide eyed. "Jesus Jen–"

The corner of the alpha's mouth actually twitches into a smile now but he still doesn't say a word, re-joins Donghyuck and lifts his leg again after grabbing the bottle of lube. Donghyuck is somewhat amazed by his composure. Is this what his mother meant when she said he could control himself?

"Have you ever done this before?" Donghyuck whispers as the alpha lifts both his legs. The touch of his skin against Donghyuck's makes something warm spread in his chest.

"No."

"Oh–" _Oh_. Oh, wow. "I'm your...?"

_First._

"I don't want to just do it with anyone." Donghyuck's chest soars.

"Do you want me to help you along?" Donghyuck smiles, comes up slowly again, slowly reaches for the bottle and Jeno lets it go. "What were you going to do?"

"I... read up on betas." Donghyuck stills with the bottle in his hands. "I wanted to be prepared."

Donghyuck kisses him, full on the lips, drags him down between his legs and smiles when Jeno growls into it. "I love you–" he breathes out when they part and Donghyuck stills again, realizes what he's just admitted, admitted just because of a single act of consideration. "I mean–"

"You mean you love me," Jeno repeats against his lips, pecks them slow and growls again. "God– Hyuck... I just want to bury myself so deep in you, it hurts."

Donghyuck visibly shudders at those words, imagines it and has to take another breath.

"I'll help," he whispers, ears pounding. "Do you have a condom?" Jeno's brows twitch and he scowls, groans. "Ah–" Donghyuck's eyes trail around. "Okay– It's fine– We don't need it... I mean... If you– I'm clean. Injun and I went–"

"I trust you."

This pulls a loving smile from Donghyuck and he runs a hand over the side of Jeno's face. "I want to say that flattery won't get you anywhere... but it just might."

Donghyuck's chest pulls together when Jeno leans into the touch. He's always loved it when the alpha answered his affection. That feeling has only amplified now. "I want to shower you in love... all the time."

"All the time?" Donghyuck smiles. Jeno nods. Why didn't he ever though? Or did he? Jeno groans low.

"Want... to–"

"Fuck me?" Donghyuck finishes, eyes dilating.

Jeno growls, hands running over Donghyuck's skin. "Want to fuck you full." Donghyuck doesn't think or doesn't know if he'll make it through this. Jeno's personality is giving him whiplash.

"Are you holding back?" he asks then and Donghyuck sees Jeno's breath stutter. _He is_ , he thinks before Jeno even nods. "How?"

"Hyuck," Jeno forces with a low rumble. "It is taking even single fiber in my being not to drive inside you right now. I don't want to... hurt you."

Donghyuck needs to stop getting emotional with every word the alpha utters, because at this point he is going to end up crying and Jeno will suffer even more. He nods, bites his lip again before he grabs the forgotten bottle. He makes haste, clumsily pours it onto his palm and runs it over his ass.

Jeno watches for a minute before his hands come to Donghyuck's globes and he growls when the beta clenches. "Just hang on a little more, okay?" he asks as he looks at the alpha from between his legs, but he doesn't stop him when Jeno massages the skin of his ass, eyes focused in where Donghyuck is slowly rubbing over his hole.

Donghyuck doesn't know how the alpha is being this patient... really. Donghyuck can feel the large cock throbbing against him, can see how heavy Jeno is breathing, but the alpha stays as still as he can, helps fuck Donghyuck open with their combined fingers.

Donghyuck sighs lightly as the alpha's other hand runs up his thigh before Jeno hums. His hand shifts, cock throbbing and slowly he slips a finger in beside Donghyuck's two. The beta clenches and Jeno jolts.

Donghyuck sighs at it. "Put another one," he says breathlessly, pulls one of his own out and the alpha copies the action before slowly slipping in two. Donghyuck's eyes trail up and he arches a bit. "Your fingers are so big."

Jeno jolts again. "Hyuck," he warns low, but Donghyuck persists. He pulls his last finger out, but wraps them around the alpha's wrist when he tries to do the same. He shakes his head.

"One more."

"Hyuck–"

"One more– come on. You can do it. I know you can–"

Jeno's eyes run down to his ass again and he pulls out, adds another and Donghyuck calm himself as the three slip into the mess of lube they've made. He nods, pushes out so they slip in more and wiggles his hips. "Go slow."

Jeno obliges, large fingers pulling out and fucking in slowly. Donghyuck sighs, smiles as he watches them inch in. He nods, sweat running down his forehead. "I love your hands. I've always wanted you to finger me…"

Jeno stops, fingers curling inside Donghyuck and the beta whines, moves his hips from side to side. "Don't stop–"

"You’ve always wanted me to finger you?" Jeno asks suddenly and Donghyuck's brows furrow. "Fuck," the alpha pulls out and shakes his head. His hips twitch and Donghyuck realizes what he's done. "Please, God. Let me fuck you."

Donghyuck clenches around nothing and Jeno groans as he stares at his hole, rubs his thumb over it, sinks it in before he looks up at Donghyuck again. "Can I?"

Donghyuck bites his lip as he stares at the alpha, as he clenches around his thumb. They should probably prep more, but Jeno seems at his breaking point so, he nods. "Yeah– Yeah, you can."

The shuddering breath Jeno takes makes his heart speed up again and he gulps when the alpha repositions, pours a little too much lube over his shaft before discarding the bottle. He strokes himself a few times and Donghyuck can see his abdomen constrict before he guides the tip of his cock to the beta’s ass. He tries to relax as Jeno inches forward, guides himself and slips in, but the slight stretch makes his thighs shake.

A low sound comes from the alpha's chest as he slips in more and his mouth slowly falls agape. Donghyuck's breath becomes erratic the more Jeno slides in and his hands dart down to rest over the alpha's, clench them.

Jeno hums low as he sinks down and Donghyuck looks away, blinks a few times and it makes stray tears roll from the corner of his eyes into the pillow.

A kiss is planted to his cheek then. To his temple, before a nose rubs against the skin. Donghyuck's legs clamp to Jeno's sides when the alpha is all the way inside and his chest is tense. Jeno purrs low against his cheek hands coming up in a mix of soft caresses and rough kneads. "You feel so good."

Donghyuck's breath calms a bit at the alpha's purring, at his slow scenting as he throbs within the beta. Donghyuck whines low and Jeno holds onto him a moment, rests his lips against his cheekbone, before he slowly grinds forward. Donghyuck immediately starts shaking, toes curling and a short whine falls from his lips before Jeno repeats the action, moves his sheathed cock around inside the beta until he sighs.

Jeno kisses the line of Donghyuck's jaw slowly, and the beta can feel the heavy breaths against it. Donghyuck takes one of his own before he whispers... "You can– Let go..."

Jeno stills, but he throbs. "I don't–"

"You won't hurt me... I trust you."

"You trust me?" Jeno whispers to Donghyuck's jaw and the beta lifts his hands to hold onto him.

"I do."

Jeno plants a soft kiss to Donghyuck's jaw, to the line of his neck, in the crook of it and as he runs his nose over the skin there he can feel the alpha shift, feel him pull out, before he drives forward.

Donghyuck squeaks, brows furrowing and mouth falling open as Jeno's growls start again. They are low as he runs his nose over Donghyuck's skin, but as he pulls out and thrusts in again, and again, and again, punches a short sound out of the beta with every single one, they grow in volume, roughness and desire.

Donghyuck's feet scramble, as do his arms. Try to hold on as the alpha starts speeding up. He closes his eyes, holds his breath and the first moan breaks from his throat in a soft whine before he bites his lip. A second falls and he bites his raw lip as he starts shifting up and down against the sheets.

The bed starts creaking and his stomach turns, he clenches, grip tightening on Jeno's shoulder as the alpha growls into his neck.

He looks at the wall, at the wardrobe, at the ceiling of the dark room as his fingers start to dig in Jeno's flesh, the alpha starting to thrusts harder, faster.

It's too much...

It's too much and it overwhelms him, Jeno's pheromones crash over him repeatedly like growing waves, each one more rapid that the last and his head falls back into the pillow as the alpha grinds into him, slips a bit deeper.

Donghyuck chokes on his breath, throat straining as his eyes start hazing. "Jen– Jeno–," he forces as the alpha fucks into him, seems to be speeding up more. "Jeno– I–"

Jeno growls into his neck appreciatively and Donghyuck can feel his shoulders relaxing, can feel his hands slip onto his hips, grip tightening. "You feel so good..."

"Oh my– God–" Donghyuck moans out, swallows them back as the bed starts shaking more, the headboard starts shifting against the wall and the beta scrambles to pull a pillow from underneath his head.

His head drops, just as Jeno thrusts in and he grits his teeth, whines before he forces his hands up, worms the pillow between the wall and bed just in time for a rough thrust that pulls a high moan from Donghyuck’s throat.

His eyes widen and he slaps a hand onto his face before Jeno repeats it, bed shifting forward with it. Donghyuck's fingers tangle in the sheets, pull at them as Jeno has his way with him, fucks him better than he's ever imagined.

"Oh, fuck," falls from his lips when the alpha grinds against him and he squeezes his eyes shut and sobs quietly, "fuck," it feels so good. _It feels so fucking good._ Holy _shit_. Jeno blankets him, lips running over the skin of Donghyuck's neck and he clutches to him as the alpha practically bends him in half, fucks him with long hard thrusts that start echoing off the wall.

Donghyuck can cry, he can cry as he now worm his hands between them, catches Jeno's pelvis every time it comes down brutally, lest the alpha's parents hear they are fucking across the hall.

It's hot. It's _so hot_ as he feels Jeno throb in him, sweat collecting on his forehead as the alpha grinds against him. Donghyuck's back arches as Jeno sucks a brutal bruise into the skin of his neck and he eyes Jeno's own neck in a haze. "Can I–?" he suppresses a moan, "Can I bite you?"

The alpha hardly replies, crushes Donghyuck down and when the beta does actually sink his teeth in Jeno's collarbone to muffle himself, he hardly flinches, continues to ram into Donghyuck like his life depends on it.

Like this Donghyuck can enjoy it more, like this he can–

He moans from within his chest as he bites into Jeno's skin, eyes crossing a bit when the alpha bites at his neck, groans. His teeth sink in numerous places before coming off and Jeno rubs his nose in his own spit and Donghyuck's sweat as he whines.

Donghyuck whines in response, moans when Jeno's arms wrap around him and press him close. "Donghyuck," the deep, rut driven voice comes near the beta's ear and he whines to answer again. Jeno repeats it. _"Donghyuck,”_ as hands grip his skin, as his hips start stuttering. His thrusts become whines and Donghyuck moans around the skin in his mouth when Jeno brushes against his prostate. He shakes, thrashes a bit when he continues it and Donghyuck can feel him throb. God if he continues like this I'll–

Donghyuck's hip twitch when Jeno grinds down again, starts fucking him in that position and _oh... Oh God_. Donghyuck shakes his head as best as he can, kicks at the sheets with his right leg, but they tense, twitch against the duvet as Jeno starts destroying his prostate. He moans out again, eyes rolling up as spit starts slipping down the corners of his mouth.

He hangs on as best he can, but his body screams as his eyes haze over, as he nears. It only takes one, two, three, four rough thrusts and Donghyuck is falling apart in Jeno's arms.

He arches against the alpha, who stills and spills all over himself. His limbs sag, legs sliding over the duvet and hands lightly gripping at the skin of Jeno's pelvis.

His teeth go last, after having forced all his energy into his jaw. They unclasp and he falls back against the pillow in a white haze, mouth slack as spit trickles down his jaw.

Jeno purrs low, nips at his jaw and laves up his saliva before sticking his tongue in Donghyuck's mouth. Donghyuck doesn't register it. Feels the alpha close his jaw and peck at his lips, kiss him hard and sloppy. He says something, but Donghyuck can't register that either, whines as response.

He's already spent, bones aching and shaking as his mind slowly comes back. Jeno slips out of him and Donghyuck only has a moment to realize what's happening when he's flipped onto his stomach.

He feels Jeno blankets him, kisses his shoulders, the back of his neck and scents him, it only adds to the thick cloud surrounding him and he lets out a confused sound when he feels something soft press to his ass. When the alpha slips in again, he quivers. His cock hits Donghyuck deep and the beta shakes again, whines. Kisses are planted over his skin once more and he hears Jeno's voice again.

In the following moments he's moaning again, coughing with his face into the pillow, but he knows better than to turn his face, knows better than to let them spill into the night.

Jeno's rough, Donghyuck thinks as he cries into the pillow. The alpha grips his hips again, digs him out and Donghyuck's knuckles run white as he grips the pillow, shifts up the bed continuously.

The alpha only stops once more. Pulls out to squirt more lube into Donghyuck's abused hole and fuck it out with thrusts that he feels in his throat, thrusts so hard Donghyuck feels Jeno’s balls slap against him. At some point Donghyuck cums again, limbs sagging once more, but his soft whines continue to be muffled as Jeno splits him in two.

Donghyuck wasn't expecting this at all, but somehow he is happy? Happy when he hears Jeno growl against his ear, happy when he crushes Donghyuck with his weight again and ruts against him like a wild animal. Just a few days ago all he could do was rest his head against the alpha's shoulder and now Jeno is moaning..., _growling_ his name in his ear with so much lust and desire, Donghyuck cries again.

"Donghyuck– _Donghyuck_ _–"_ Jeno continues to growl low in the beta's ear and Donghyuck is high. High off alpha pheromones, high off his own lust, desire and the ecstasy that Jeno has brought. He can't think, he can't speak, he can only moan, clutch to the pillow as the alpha grinds his thick knot into his rim.

Donghyuck does not have the heart to deny him, _wants_ to be filled and he sobs as it slips into him, spreads him farther than he's ever been stretched. Jeno moans into his ear and his voice shakes when he repeats Donghyuck's name repeatedly. It drips with desire and appreciation off his lips and Donghyuck cums, sees white as the alpha slides deeper within him.

Jeno continues to grind against him and Donghyuck takes it, he takes it all. A small smile forms on his lips when Jeno cums, presses his nose into Donghyuck's hair. The beta can hear how good he feels by the way his groans seep into moans, by the way he grinds his hips forward against Donghyuck's ass, pumps him full of cum.

He's happy. He’s so happy as the alpha kisses every inch of skin he can find, as he scents Donghyuck. So happy when Jeno groans, his other waves hitting him. Donghyuck’s body sings, mind cloudy and sound muffled as Jeno turn his head and peppers kisses against his lips.

He's so fucking happy.

Donghyuck startles awake and he groans when he shifts, pain riding up his spine. He blinks a few times, eyes trying to get used to the dark. There is a grumble and he becomes aware of the arm around his waist, tightening and pulling him back.

He stills, turns and is met with Jeno's sleeping face. Soft, peaceful even though he still has light bruises. His hair is a mess and Donghyuck can't help the smile that spreads over his face, reaches over to caress his cheek.

Jeno's pheromones and scent are still heavy in the air, but his skin is cooling. Donghyuck sinks into thought as he stares at the sleeping alpha, until his eyes falls on Jeno's bedside alarm clock.

04:17 AM

Donghyuck's eyes widen and his breath hitches. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK_.

He gently removes Jeno's hand and whimpers as he moves from the bed. His legs feel like jelly and he's so sore, but he has to get out of here. Like... _right now_. God knows how he manages to grab his clothes and slips them all on again and, at what he would still consider record time, he leans against the windowsill, gently opens the window. He shivers at the cold morning air that seeps in. He really didn't think this through.

He takes a breath and slowly his head turns to the bed, to the sleeping alpha. Jeno has his back to him and Donghyuck rises, moves over quietly.

Jeno is still sound asleep and Donghyuck's eyes soften as he admires his face again, smiles as he runs a hand over the alpha's bare shoulder. He leans in slow and kisses his cheek, presses his nose to Jeno's ear and sighs. "I love you."

He presses his nose into the alpha's hair, allows himself a moment before he pulls away again, grimaces when he climbs out of the window.

Later he is in his own bed and he is yet again staring at his ceiling. His clock reads 06:12 AM and he can hear his mom moving about. He's happy he was able to shower when he got back... Jeno's strong pine scent still clings to him, seems to be coming from within him... but he doesn't mind.

He lifts his phone to his face. It's been in his hand for a bit now and after he unlocks it he stares at the multiple tabs he has opened on Naver. The blue light illuminates his face and he looks away, closes the Naver App and opens his texts.

_"Come over?"_

Is all he types out and when he's sent it, he drops his phone and turns onto his side, snuggles into his pillow and pulls up his duvet.

"Hyuck?" his mother's voice comes minutes later and he's still awake to reply. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I don't feel so well, mama," he replies from his heap on the bed.

"Oh, dear. Is that why you took a shower so early?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Get some rest? I'll leave something for you in the kitchen. Eat something?"

"Yes mama."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He still doesn't sleep when she closes the door, doesn't when he hears his parents drive off at their respective times.

He is ever awake when his window slowly slides open half an hour after school should have started. His eyes trail up and he watches Renjun climb into his room as he has done many times before.

"You went to Jeno," is the first thing Renjun says when he steps onto the floor of his room. Donghyuck doesn't have to reply. Renjun should know the answer just by the scent lingering in the air. His bag slips off his shoulder and he walks forward, kicks off his sneakers before he lifts the duvet and slides into bed with the beta. He continues, "I went to Jaemin."

"I figured as much," Donghyuck slurs, he's finally growing tired. "You were really quiet the last few days and you mentioned him."

Renjun smiles as Donghyuck makes room for him, opens his arms for the omega. Donghyuck smells fire, feel the heat, but his senses are still clogged, clogged with Jeno. He gathers that Renjun smells of Jaemin.

"How was it?" Renjun whisper asks as he brushes Donghyuck's bangs back, leans in to run his nose over his skin.

Donghyuck sighs as Renjun starts to scent him, pull the duvet away. "It was amazing."

Renjun runs the tips of his fingers over the bruises skin of Donghyuck's neck, smiles lightly. "Was it what you always imagined?"

"No," a silence follows, "It was more than that. So much more..."

"That also reminds me of Jaemin, in a way."

Donghyuck blink up at Renjun, smiles small. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Renjun smiles in return.

Donghyuck closes his eyes and sighs. "I'm so happy," he whispers. "He loves us, Injun... Jeno loves us."

Renjun comes down and kisses him softly, continues to scent him. He knows better to prod when Donghyuck is tired, so he chooses to stay silent for now, rubs his hand over the beta's neck.

Donghyuck frowns now. "What– What if someone finds out? What if–?"

"Shh," Renjun hushes with a finger to Donghyuck's lips. His words are slow, calm and reassuring. "Don't worry about that, okay? We'll talk about it when you wake up. I'll be here. Just focus on Jeno, yeah? Sleep. Don't worry. It's our little secret, remember?"

Donghyuck grabs Renjun's hand and kisses his palm, nods. He smiles again then, eyes blinking slow and heavy. "Yeah," he whispers. "Our little secret."

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to get out, rearranging my idea for my story format is hard! ;-;  
> But I hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day!


End file.
